The Final Trial?
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: Tsuna has slowly accepted he really has no say in becoming Decimo. He is just happy his friends are okay and according to Reborn he only has 1 trial left to pass before the trials are all over. He thinks that his troubles are finally over, but the problem is that this trial...could end up destroying his guardians. Will Tsuna find it possible to save his guardians from themselves?
1. Chapter 1

The Final Trial

The Final Trial- a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic Sum: Tsuna has slowly accepted he really has no say in becoming Decimo. He is just happy his friends are okay and according to Reborn he only has 1 trial left to pass before the trials are all over. He thinks that his troubles are finally over, but the problem is that this trial...could end up destroying his guardians. Will Tsuna even find it possible to save his guardians from themselves?

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn becuase I am not cool enough at all to make such awesomeness. The story is owned by Akira Amano. Either way please review and let me know if this story is worth continuing. I have the second chapter ready to go but will not post unless I get one review saying that this story is good enough to continue. So please review whether it is good and criticism is always welcomed as long as it it not super harsh. Thank you! :)

_Italics=Thoughts of a character_

**& bold underline=Flashback**

Ch 1 The Final Trial?

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna!"

"Hiieee! Reborn can't you wake me up without injuring me for once?" The brunet attempted to send a glare at his baby, hitman home tutor, but failed as he was half sprawled out on the floor, with his legs still stuck to his bed because of Reborn's sharp kick to his stomach.

Reborn lowered his fedora as he smirked. "Of course not Dame-Tsuna. Where would the fun in that be? Now hurry up and get ready, we have work to do." And with that the baby hitman walked out of the room so that the brunet could get ready.

Tsuna sighed as he let the rest of his body fall out of his bed, groaned, and then decided to take a look over at his alarm clock to see what the accursed time was. As soon as his eyes landed the time, he froze, and his eyes widened. He then flipped his head to view what the day was on the calendar quickly. "W-w-what? W-w-w-why on ea-earth am I-I u-up at three o'clock in the morning on a Saturday? Reborn!"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna and get ready or else." In the midst of Tsuna freaking out, he heard a *click* from down the stairs. Quickly rushing over to his closet to pull out his clothes, Tsuna made his signature "Hiiieee!" before throwing his clothes on and stumbling towards the stairs. As he made his rush down the stairs, he ended up sprawled out on the floor, courtesy of tripping over his own feet.

"Ow, ow, ow, my head~. Mah, Reborn why do I have to get up so early on a Saturday? Not to mention I stayed up late to get my homework done because you wanted me to have it all done by today remember?" Tsuna rubbed his head as he walked towards Reborn who was sitting at the kitchen. Reborn let out a small smirk as soon as Tsuna sat down across from him, still rubbing his wounded head.

Reborn lifted his head to view his student eye to eye as he replied, "I'm glad you listened to my commands for once, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn continued, seeing as Tsuna was about to protest his innocence, "And anyways I didn't wake you up just for yourself Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna stopped rubbing his head and looked at his tutor with an inquiring look and a slightly raised eyebrow. Reborn gave Tsuna a serious look before continuing, "Dame-Tsuna, you remember the fact that you technically had your inheritance ceremony to become Vongola Decimo already right?" Tsuna's eyes went wide as oranges, but before he could let out a "hiee," Reborn continued, "Nono decided to take back the Inheritance Ceremony even though you were never officially the Vongola Decimo because of the whole Shimon Family revenge plot."

Tsuna froze and allowed his eyes to widen once more before exclaiming, "Really? Does that mean someone else has been chosen to become Decimo? Am I off the hook then? What's going to happen next though, Reborn? What about Gokudera-kun and Yama-Gah! Reborn!"

Reborn smirked as he flipped back and onto his chair after kicking Tsuna on his head to stop him before he could go on for hours and hours asking him questions. Letting out a smirk (again), Reborn continued explaining what was going on, "Don't get ahead of yourself Dame-Tsuna because you already have the wrong idea and I barely started. Nono took back the inheritance ceremony because he has decided that you and your family aren't ready yet and that he is going to give all of you another test."

Tsuna blinked and gaped at Reborn like a fish. "Whaaat? B-but why do we need another test? Besides, not only do I already not want to be the boss in the first place, but we have already proven ourselves multiple times including after we helped break the Arcobaleno curse Reborn! What if I decided to reject the test, then what would happen Reborn?"

Reborn frowned and sighed. _I knew he would be mad, but I didn't think Dame-Tsuna would get this angry…Well I did warn Nono that Dame-Tsuna does at least semi-care for the position of Vongola Decimo whether he admits it or not. I can't imagine how angry he'll be when he hears about what the test is. *Sigh.* Reborn_ took another look at Tsuna who was now panting and his face slightly red with anger. _Well it's now or never. Dame-Tsuna is going to find out one way or another and it is best that he about the test right now and from me. _"Listen Dame-Tsuna, the truth is I actually agreed with you and brought up the point that you and your family broke the Arcobaleno curse. I'm afraid that Nono made an excellent point though Dame-Tsuna. Let me ask you this: How well do you really know your guardians?"

Tsuna blinked and froze like a deer in a headlight, "Huh?"

Reborn shook his head with a sigh, "Listen Dame-Tsuna, you cannot refuse the final test because this test won't be for you."

Tsuna's eyes beamed and he exclaimed, "This is the final test? So then we won't have to fight any-wait…What do you mean that this test isn't mine? That doesn't make any sense Reborn!"

Reborn frowned and replied, "This test will test your guardians and their strength of will Dame-Tsuna. You can try and help them, but that will be hard without knowing each one of your guardians, who they are, and their past. Dame-Tsuna, at the very least, I know that you already understand that EVERY one of your guardians has had a hard live and has dealt with a hard past. And you see Dame-Tsuna it is those hard moments that we are going to use to test your guardians with."

Tsuna's eyes shot wide open as he jumped to a standing position and yelled, "But Reborn, that could-"

"I know Dame-Tsuna," Reborn allowed his fedora to shadow his eyes before he continued, "I know that this test could destroy your guardians or change who they are completely, but if we don't do this and an enemy manages to inquire details of the past of one of them; it could put their own life at risk, and even worse their boss's, your, life at risk Dame-Tsuna because of past emotions getting mixed into their own actions. That is why the final test will be for your guardians Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn frowned again as Tsuna's hair shadowed his eyes. "I'm going to take a walk, Reborn. I'll be back in a little while."

Tsuna quickly got up and made his way to the door until he heard Reborn smirk. "Fine by me Dame-Tsuna, just as long as you don't say anything out loud about the directions of the final test. Oh and Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna stopped as Reborn let out another smirk before continuing what he was saying, "Don't forget it's only four in the morning."

A little "Gah" resounded from Tsuna's mouth before stumbling and then leaving through the door. _Dame-Tsuna this test is only for your guardians, but it also tests how strong your own bond is with them and how you will handle the situation. Normally, friends would be able to slowly ask each other what happened in their past before they met with at least some slight ease, but Dame-Tsuna, you're different. Dame-Tsuna you have never asked anything specific of your family nor their past, and in return your family never asked anything of you. You were always Dame-Tsuna before you met everyone, so you never conversed with other people before. Now you need to find yourself and where you stand in each of your guardians' lives and see how far your trust in each other can go. Can you really do it Dame-Tsuna? Can you earn your place in your family's life and earn their trust for you to burden their secrets alongside them?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because I am not that cool of a writer and remain to be a dreamer. I hope that this chapter is okay and I am sorry that it is short. I didn't realize how short it was till I posted it. Anyways I hope you like it and please, please review and if this story is still liked I will post the third chapter as soon as possible. Thank you!**

**Bold=Flashback ** _Italics=Thoughts_

Ch 2

*Achoo.* "Mah~ so cold. Maybe this walk wasn't such a good idea at four in the morning. Brr…" Tsuna stopped at the park and sighed. He quietly walked in front of the swing set and stared at it.

**"Gahaha hey what do you know it's Dame-Tsuna! Look at this kid Sherry he's dame, isn't he? You said you wanted to meet him didn't you?"**

**"Oh eww I was going to defend him if he was cute, but he isn't even that. He really is dame. How lame!"**

**Hahahahaha! "Dame-Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna!"**

**"Tsu-kun welcome home! How was your day? Arre. Tsu-kun you don't have any friends with you? You know Tsu-kun you have to bring them to our home at least once so that they can meet your family and get to know you even better."**

**"Mom, I don't have any friends. No one would ever want to befriend 'Dame-Tsuna,' so why should I open myself to anyone. If someone wants to say hi, I will say hi back but that's it. No one would want to stay friends with Dame-Tsuna, so there's no point in me trying to be friends with anyone anymore. A-anyways, I'm going to my room to try and study now Mama."**

Tsuna sat down on the swing in front of him and frowned. _Mah! Why am I remembering all of this now? I never thought about my stupid past before! "Dame-Tsuna, at the very least, I know that you already understand that EVERY one of your guardians has had a hard past…" I know, I know Reborn you don't have to replay in my head but… _Tsuna pushed his swing with his feet slightly as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. _I know that my guardians had a tough life, but it's not like I've had a great life either. I mean it's not like my life was tougher than everyone else is as they always had to fight and/or deal with the loss of someone. It's just…"Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna!" That's all I am, I don't know why I should butt into their life when I'm so dame."_

**"Judaime!"**_Ah. _**"I'm going to be the best right hand ever! Count on me Judaime!"**_That's right. _**"Ah baseball idiot, what are you doing here? Get your hands off Judaime!" "Hey Tsuna how's it going? Ha-ha what's up Gokudera?"**_There were some people who are there for me now. _**"I'm well, thank you Boss." "SAWADA! JOIN MY BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" "Gahaha Lambo-san wants candy Tsuna-nii!"** _Whether they act friendly openly. _**"Kufufufu. I will have your body in due time Tsunayoshi-kun. Do not doubt me." "Herbivore get to class or I'll bite you to death."** _Or pretend they don't really care at all. _**"Tsu-kun! Dinner's ready and your friends are here!" "Hello Judaime! Sorry for intruding!" "Yo Tsuna."** _I still have people around me now. I guess that's why I'm so worried. I mean… _Tsuna's hands clenched the swing. _I can't possibly let Reborn use their past to play with their emotions! That's right! _Tsuna stood up from the swing with both hands clenched and a determined look on his face. _Who cares if Reborn is a scary, hitman baby who's biggest love is sent to torturing me at nearly every moment? I'm going to go and help everyone out before the test is even here! _Tsuna is still standing in front of the swing set with his hands still clenched and a determined look on his face as some random bird flies by tweeting and going to who knows where. A moment of silence before… _Ah! But how do I help everyone anyway? Do I just go ask them questions or send them a warning or…or? Ahh! What am I suppose to do in this situation anyway?_

**I hope that this chapter was okay and if Tsuna seemed a bit occ. Anyways please review and thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor will I ever. Please review and I am sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter is good for those of you that read it. Thanks again!**

Ch 3

Chrome sighed as she continued walking to Kokuyo Junior High with a couple bags of groceries in her arms. *mumble mumble. Mumble mumble.* Chrome looked up from the ground she was staring at, surprise in her face. _Ara? Are there kids at the park this early? _Chrome continued walking towards the park with curiosity filling her. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a spiky-haired brunet, her age, pacing back and forth, mumbling something inaudible she couldn't understand. _Eh? Boss? What's he doing here at the park this early in the morning? Also, why does he look so frustrated? _Chrome frowned and began walking towards her Boss, wonder filling her interest of why the frustrated brunet was pacing back and forth. When she came close to her boss she carefully stuttered, "U-um Boss? U-um is there s-something wrong? I mean to be outside at the park at this time…"

Tsuna stopped his pacing as he jumped in surprise with a, "Hiieee!" Tsuna looked at Chrome in surprise, "E-eh? Chrome why are you here this early in the morning? And are those groceries in your arms?"

Chrome blinked before giggling and replying, "You know Boss, I could ask you the same thing, but I am out here getting some food. Ken, Chikusa, M.M., and Mukuro-sama wanted some food." Chrome took a look at the groceries in her arms before looking back up at her boss and continuing, "So I went to buy some food for them. What about your Boss? Why are you here this early in the morning? Is there something wrong Boss?"

Tsuna let out a small frown. _Mukuro let Chrome out on her own? I thought he was super protective over her. No, no, that's not the problem here! Should I ask her about what's going on or try and find out what happened in her past right now? I mean I know that Mukuro is making her organs inside of her through illusions because her parents abandoned her, but that's all I know. I don't know anything else that about what happened in her past like what happened before or after the incident of the car accident. I don't even know who her family was or even her who her parents were. _Tsuna took a small glance up at Chrome who had worried eyes on him. He gulped. _Well, here goes nothing. _Tsuna sighed before steeling his nerves and asking, "Er Chrome, do you think maybe we can talk for a few minutes?" She blinked a few times before giving a tiny nod yes. Some of the tension inside Tsuna was let out with a small phew. _Okay, now I just need to actually see if I can talk to her without seeming rude or nosy. Oh boy…I wish myself luck… _The two of them walked over to the swing sat and allowed a bit of an awkward silence to enter the atmosphere. Tsuna gulped again before breaking the silence, "Um, Chrome I was just wondering or err…well…I had a question for you." Tsuna frowned at how slow he had drowned out his statement. Chrome gave her boss a curious look, but none-the-less still gave him a small nod yes. Silently, Tsuna said a small thank you inside his head for Chrome's politeness. Now he had to find a way to take to her without sounding insensitive and what not. Tsuna started once again quietly, "Er, well, um Chrome, I was just wondering," Chrome frowned, wondering what was wrong with her boss, "Er well, what was your life like before? You know, before you became a guardian?"

And being the polite girl that she was, Chrome asks, "Excuse me?"

With a little eep, Tsuna quickly tried to explain, "Ah well you see i-it's just I've been thinking that even though I know all of you, I don't really know much of anything before you guys became my guardians. So…er, I was just wondering if maybe we could all just sit down and simply talk about…" Tsuna looked down from his swing as an awkward silence entered the air. If it wasn't for the silence though, Tsuna was sure he would have missed the sound. Tsuna blinked and looked up at Chrome bewildered with a questioning, "Huh?"

Tsuna jumped as his most shy guardian looked up with a glare and yet still whispered meekly again, "I don't want to." Unsure of what else to do, Tsuna decided to stick with his bewildered stare. He was certain that whatever was coming next, was going to be his most quiet guardian's rage and he was certain that it could become quite frightening. Suddenly Chrome stood up from the swing, surprising Tsuna again. Even though her voice was still quiet, Chrome managed to growl, "I don't want to. I don't understand why we need to talk about it. I already lived it, so why should I have to think about it ever again? That nightmare…!" Chrome suddenly gasped and looked away from her boss.

Tsuna's eyes widened before he, too, jumped off the swing, "Chrome, I didn't mean it like-"

"NO MORE!" Tsuna froze at Chrome's voice and her sudden vicious glare. At first Chrome seemed to be okay and just focused on calming down, until she realized what she had just done. She stifled another on-coming gasp before quietly saying, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it Boss." Tsuna flinched at being reminded that he was a boss once again. Both of them could feel the air fill with slight awkwardness as Tsuna frowned, unsure of what he should do, when he suddenly remembered. _Ah! So then, is this what Reborn meant when he said, _**"…if we don't do this and an enemy inquires their past; it could put their own life at risk and even worse their boss's, your, life in danger because of past emotions mixing into their own actions."** _This anger they have because of their past, is there really a way for me to help them to be able to get through living through their past again or help them get through it at all? Even Chrome snapped at me and I can't imagine how the others will react if I were to ask them. But, if they won't let me in their heart, how am I supposed to understand, help, and support them? Maybe the only way is to… _

Tsuna looked back up at Chrome who was now very upset, making him flinch. He hadn't meant to hurt her, honest. Tsuna gave a small bite down on his lip before saying in a gentle and quiet voice, "Chrome, I didn't mean to hurt you or be rude. It's not like that at all." Tsuna strengthened his resolve before continuing, "Chrome the only reason I was asking was because I wanted to help. Reborn told me that all of you guys are going to be tes-! Gah!"

Chrome looked up at her boss and gawked. Though honestly, who wouldn't when their boss just had a baby kick their head and then faint from the impact. Chrome blinked with slight confusion of what to do now. Reborn just smirked before telling her, "Don't worry about Dame-Tsuna, he just has a lot on his mind. Why don't you go ahead and take Mukuro's food to him now. I'm sure they're all hungry." Taking a quick look at her boss first, Chrome quietly nodded before quickly grabbing her food and hurrying away to Kokuyo Junior High. She needed to tell Mukuro about what had just happened and she was also still feeling a little distressed about what her boss had just asked her. Reborn watched Chrome hurry away and sighed with a disappointed shake of his head. "Honestly Dame-Tsuna, didn't I tell you, you could help as long as you didn't tell them there was an actual test." Reborn looked over to his passed out student and sighed. _Seriously dame._

"Tsu-kun wake up. It's dinner time!" _Ara, mom, isn't it suppose to be breakfast instead of dinner?_

"Gahahaha Lambo-san will wake Dame-Tsuna up for dinner!" _Wha-? Lambo isn't it suppose to be br-?_

"Gah! O-o-o-ow."

"Gahaha Lambo-san woke Dame-Tsuna up!"

"Ah, Tsu-kun dinner's ready!"

_Huh? _Tsuna lifted his head off the kitchen table while still rubbing the sore part of his head still. _Lambo really needs to stop taking lessons from Reborn on how to wake someone up. Wait, why am I at the kitchen table and why is it dark outside? Wha-? _"You had passed out after I kicked you in the head remember? You were passed out the entire day. Way to go Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna blinked before freezing as he remembered what had happened earlier in the day.

"Ah that's right Chrome-!" Tsuna stopped and looked at Reborn, surprise showed on the brunet's face.

"Ara? Tsu-kun, did something happen to Chrome-chan?"

Before Tsuna could say anything, Reborn answered Nana, "Don't worry Mama, nothing happened to Chrome. Dame-Tsuna just remembered he saw her and was about to go talk to her before he passed out."

"Oh I see. I'm glad; I thought something had happened to Chrome-chan for a minute there. Though Tsu-kun, you should really be more careful." Nana smiled before going back to prepare putting dinner on the table.

Tsuna heard Reborn smirk before he turned his attention back onto his home tutor. Reborn began to mock Tsuna while hinting a warning, "That's right; you should be more careful Tsu-kun," Reborn said with a mocking tone and continues slightly more serious, "especially when you're talking to other people." Reborn gave Tsuna a warning glare and Tsuna held back a growl as Nana put the food on the table.

The all said their thanks for the food and began eating while discussing the events of their day, but Tsuna was lost in thought of what to do next. _If all of them feel offended by me asking about their lives, then how do I help overcome their past feelings and past lives. There has to be some way I can help them. Maybe I can just stall the test…Yeah right, not with Reborn here. I can't give up though. I'll figure out how to help everyone no matter what! So then, what should I do now though? _Across the table, Reborn smirked as he watched his now determined student not give up, in admiration. _Keep going Dame-Tsuna. You'll figure something out eventually._

*At Kokuyo land* "Kufufu, so Tsunayoshi-kun inquired into MY Chrome-chan's past life huh? I wonder what is going through that boy's head. Does that mean there is a storm brewing Tsunayoshi-kun? How very curious kufufu."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way, shape, or form besides absolutely loving it! Anyways please review and let me know how this story is going and I am sorry for any that waited for this chapter to come out for a while. Please review thank you!**

Ch 4

Tsuna let out a small yawn as he opens his eyes. He peered at the clock and let out a sigh. _Great. I'm so used to that baby's wake-up-calls that I'm waking up at six in the morning on my own. How fun for me… _Tsuna slowly arose from his bed as he stretched. _Now that I think about it, where is Reborn? Ugh I hope he's not thinking of ways to torture me to keep me quiet about the test. _Tsuna quickly took a shower and got dressed before making his way downstairs. As Tsuna managed to get to the bottom of the stairs without falling (for once), he noticed Reborn at the kitchen table fiddling with his gun. Tsuna cried anime tears as he let out an exasperated sigh. _Great! That's exactly what I wanted to see first thing in the morning. _Tsuna suddenly heard Reborn smirk, making him flinch.

Reborn looked over at Tsuna, allowing their eyes to meet before telling Tsuna, "Come here Dame-Tsuna. We need to talk." Tsuna gulped and let out a small hiee before walking slowly towards the kitchen table. With a gulp, Tsuna sat down at the table and tried managing a small smile, but failed. He knew Reborn was not too happy with him considering he had almost gone against what Reborn had commanded him to do. Reborn allowed his fedora to shadow his eyes as he broke the silence, "Dame-Tsuna, what did you think you were trying to do yesterday? You went against my commands only moments after I said them. Since when did you attempt growing a backbone?"

Tsuna frowned before clenching his fists as well as jaw and managed to growl, "Of course Reborn! I don't want to stand idly by while my guardians fight their past a-and n-nothing you can do will stop me from helping them." Deciding to look out from under his fedora, Reborn met Tsuna's determined eyes. Reborn raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's sudden stubbornness until he heard Tsuna stutter, "N-no matter h-how scary, crazy, and t-tortuous you are." Reborn sighed, making Tsuna flinch as he was not expecting the baby hitman to simply sigh. In fact, Tsuna was expecting Reborn to do everything but sigh.

Tsuna's eyes popped to Reborn as the baby said, "Fine then, I suppose there is no choice." Tsuna's eyes widened with a smile surprised that he had won. _Wait a minute… There's no way I won because I never win especially against Reborn! _Tsuna paled as he looked at his home-tutor fearfully. A creepy smile popped onto Reborn's face as he continued, "Then I guess that means we are officially enemies, eh Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna's eyes flew open as he let out a terrified hiee. Reborn let out a triumphed smirk, reminding Tsuna of the task at hand. Tsuna quickly began trying to recompose himself at Reborn calling him an enemy even if it was only a joke. Tsuna shuddered at the thought of having the Spartan baby as an enemy at all. Heck the baby hitman tortured him enough as his home-tutor with his training. Tsuna couldn't even begin to imagine Reborn as his enemy. "So are you done freaking out or should I go wake the idiot cow to take a video of you while you're still panicking?"

Tsuna sent a deadly glare at Reborn and exclaimed, "This is serious Reborn! I don't see why you won't let me warn them that a test is coming so they can at least brace themselves! Why is it so bad for me to tell them what's going on?" Reborn frowned as Tsuna held his glare on the baby.

After seeing that the brunet wasn't backing down, the hitman sighed and slowly with a warning tone Reborn told the fuming brunet, "I know, Dame-Tsuna. I know how serious this is and that is why we are sitting here talking. Listen to me very carefully, Dame-Tsuna. If I let you tell your guardians about what is going to happen, then how are they supposed to be tested? Dame-Tsuna, this test will be for you and your guardians; whether with each other or with your pasts, is up to you guys. Dame-Tsuna, the only reason that a test is coming is to test how strong your guardian's emotions are to protect you and how far their past emotions will take them. The other part of the test is, in a way, how you deal with the situation of trying to connect with your guardians and whether or not they let you in." Tsuna's eyes were now downcast as he was in thought. Even though Tsuna didn't like what was going on, he did agree with the fact that he wasn't sure if he, himself had his guardians trust nor if they would trust him. _Still…_

Tsuna frowned before speaking the rest of his thoughts aloud, "But Reborn, how do I talk with them about their past? It's not like I can simply ask out of the blue can I? Everyone…everyone all have hard pasts; I know that much. It doesn't help that since I've been out casted; I don't know how to even say hi to people really, let alone talk to someone about their problems. I'm not even sure I could talk to Lambo about his past and he can't even go to school yet! What does that say about me? I don't know what I'm supposed to do and I don't know what the right and wrong things to say are. Reborn, how do I talk to them and do what's right? I want to be able to do this correctly because even without the mafia, they are my family!" Looking out from his fedora, Reborn smiled. It was strange seeing Tsuna so determined, yet at the same time; it was exactly who Tsuna really was.

Sighing, Reborn decided to see how he could help the young Decimo, "Listen Dame-Tsuna, all you need to do is ask them." Tsuna gave the baby a confused look, but Reborn continued before Tsuna could say anything, "I don't know if any of you realize how close you guys are Dame-Tsuna. Your guardians depend on you and defend you in your time of need. That's just how it is."

Tsuna frowned and bit his lip as he asked with uncertainty, "B-but Reborn what if I don't know what to say or what if I mess up? What if everything just goes wrong? I hate that they all had hard pasts and I want to change that, but there is no way that I can do that. That's why I want to try and help them carry their burden, but I'm so scared that I'll mess everything up and that everything wouldn't be the same anymore. I don't want to go back to simple and plain Dame-Tsuna because everyone and I are on such great terms to the point where we can all have so much fun together, even Hibari-san and Mukuro. I don't want to lose such great friends because they're everything that I have!"

Reborn smiled lightly under his fedora and said in a near-whisper, "Trust them." Bewildered, Tsuna threw his head up to look at Reborn as he continued, "Dame-Tsuna if you trust and care for them that much, all you can do is to what you're suppose to and trust them. You can only do so much because it's not the job of a single person Dame-Tsuna. It will take all of you to work through this next test. You all just need to be able to trust each other."

Tsuna looked down; slightly understanding the situation more, but still not 100% sure. Tsuna began to whisper, "But, still…" Tsuna jumped slightly as the doorbell to his house went off.

Letting out a smirk, Reborn jumped off his chair and began walking towards the door. Before opening the door, Reborn gave Tsuna some last minute advice, "It isn't all up to you Dame-Tsuna and the only thing you can do is stand by your guardian's sides and trust your own heart. And if worse comes to worse, try using their first names for once Dame-Tsuna."

Going back to the door, Reborn opened it. As soon as he did, a smirk played onto his face as the voice rang to alert Tsuna who had come over, "Good evening Judaime! I'm very sorry for intruding!" Gokudera moved inside so that his boss could see him more clearly before continuing, "The baseball-idiot and I have arrived to help out with your homework Judaime! We apologize for intruding on you!"

Yamamoto chuckled as he walked in and swung his arm around Gokudera. Gokudera growled as Yamamoto ignored him and asked Tsuna, "Ready to start our homework?" Yamamoto chuckled again as he tried to calm the now raging Gokudera who was upset with a "baseball-idiot" arm on him, while Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera in surprise and curiosity. _Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto-kun. I wonder how you two would answer, being my closest friends… _Catching Tsuna's eyes, Yamamoto peered at his friend with a concerned frown before asking, "Tsuna, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Tsuna blinked in surprise and jumped, realizing he had gained both boys' attention. Before Gokudera could say anything, Tsuna gave them both a quick wave and told them, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Reborn is just being Reborn again. Ha-ha. Why don't we go upstairs to my room to work?" Both of the two other boys gave each other a confused and concerned look, but none-the-less followed their boss and best friend up to his room.

**Again, I hope that this chapter was alright. It was interesting writing this chapter because I have been having major drama with my friends so it was interesting seeing Tsuna in my position. I hope that Reborn and Tsuna didn't seem too out of character, and please review on what I can do to make the story even better. Thank you again for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone who is still reading! I deeply apologize for not having updated lately. I had become focused on school and that had to get settled in for the summer. My plans from now on are to update either this story or another story at least once a week from now on though. Please forgive me for not posting! Anyways I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the fabulous manga and anime in any way.**

**Bold and underline=flashback**

_Italics=thoughts_

**Please leave a review on how I'm doing in my writing. Oh and I also apologize if the characters are acting occ at all. Thanks again for reading!**

Ch. 5

As Tsuna's room became engulfed in the quietness of only being able to hear Gokudera's pencil tap against the desk, Tsuna sweat-drop as he began to ponder what to do next. _Should I just try and ask them? Ah, but at the same time I don't want to offend them or make an awkward atmosphere. What am I talking about? The atmosphere is already awkward! Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun know something is up but they probably aren't going to bug me about it unless they see it's really bothering me. Gah! Reborn's speech didn't help at all! Gaaah, I'm still freaking out! Okay, calm down. I just have to gather my courage and ask them. I can do this. I'll ask Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun and then I'll definitely be able to be there to support them when the trial comes. They're my best friends and I won't allow Reborn to control them with their pasts!_

Moving his head up, Tsuna eyed his two closest friends and gulped. Even with his resolve being strengthened, Tsuna had absolute no clue how to start this conversation. In a way, Tsuna wanted his friends to ask him what was going on instead of him starting the conversation with him asking a serious question out of the blue. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something when he heard, "Hey Tsuna did you get this problem?" Tsuna held back a surprised jump as he turned to face Yamamoto. The baseball star had moved his paper to Tsuna's view as he pointed out the problem. Looking back at his own paper and nearly hieed out loud, but simply sweat-dropped instead. He had completely forgotten about the blank paper that was laid in front of him because of the mental conflict running inside of his head.

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Tsuna told the waiting athlete, "Ahaha, I'm actually not there yet. Sorry about that Yamamoto-kun."

In response, Yamamoto gave the brunette a confused look considering he thought he had been pretty far behind and, yet, Tsuna wasn't even at that point yet… Before Yamamoto could even open his mouth and ask the brunette what was wrong, a certain silver-haired bomber exclaimed, "Juudaime do you want some help? I can help and explain any problem that you want me to Juudaime!"

Both of the other two boys shuddered at the remembrance of Gokudera's confusing explanations. Tsuna smiled at his friend and quickly replied while waving his two hands defensively in front of himself, "Ahaha that's alright Gokudera-kun, I can do it. What number are you on anyways, Gokudera-kun?"

Holding a smile that was firmly planted on his face, Gokudera answered his boss, "Oh you don't need to worry about me, Juudaime; I'm already finished. I'm simply here for your services Juudaime!"

Tsuna lightly smiled as Yamamoto tried to jump into the conversation, "Mah~. In that case Gokudera, want to help me out with this problem?"

Quickly letting out a growl, Gokudera hissed, "Baka! I said that I was here for Juudaime's services, not yours, Baseball-Idiot!"

"Ahaha. C'mon Gokudera-kun, it's perfectly fine to help Yamamoto-kun with his homework too."

Gokudera flipped his head towards his boss before looking back at the baseball player's stare and grumbling, "If Juudaime says so…"

Tsuna let out a smile and small chuckle before looking down at his homework once again and replacing his original smile with a small frown. Sighing, Tsuna started his homework. _I might as well as work on my homework while I think of what to say. _Tsuna moved his pencil across the first problem of his homework before looking up and chuckling at the scene of Gokudera and Yamamoto bickering. Tsuna quietly went back to his homework with another small sigh. _Everything seems so normal right now like nothing happened, so is it really necessary to take the chance of ruining everything? I mean what if Reborn is getting me all worked up for no reason? It's not like I really need to know everything about Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. Heck, I'm not even sure what the test is supposed to be! _

"**I know that this test could destroy your guardians or change who they are completely…"**

Tsuna's eyes darkened remembering the words that Reborn said earlier. _That's probably why I'm panicking so much over this. I just don't want to lose the first true friends that I've ever had….no…not my friends, but my family…_

Tsuna shut his eyes and clenched his hand around his pencil remembering his own words that he had spoken to Reborn earlier, **"I want to be able to do this correctly because even without the mafia, they would still be my family!"** Tsuna opened his eyes slightly while still lost in his thoughts. _That's what I proclaimed before, after all. Is that why this is so nerve-wrecking for me?_

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, he had gained his other two friends' attentions the moment that he had let out his second sigh. Both of the boys gave each other a worried glance before focusing back on their boss. Even though they had noticed Tsuna's mood was a little weird, both boys had silently agreed to not ask their boss what was wrong and wait for Tsuna to tell them what was going on. It was true that back in the past both boys would not have hesitated in asking Tsuna what was wrong, but as they grew closer to each other, the guardians soon learned that their boss sometimes needed time alone to figure out his problems. That's not to say that they won't ask if their boss looks like he could use some help, but it did make them lay off a little bit.

The baseball star took a quick glance over at the bomber. Gokudera's eyes widened as he watched Yamamoto's mouth open, when both of them heard a wham! Both boys quickly looked at their boss only to sweat-drop at the scene that lay before them. Tsuna's head was laid flat on the desk with the baby known as Reborn standing on top, looking as though he had just gracefully landed from an extreme jump.

And of course the next thing that was heard was, "Juudaime, are you okay?"

"Ahaha! Yo kid, how's it going? What happened to Tsuna?" Tsuna tried to respond, but simply let out muffled words that only made Gokudera worry more and Yamamoto laugh a little bit more.

Reborn smirked at the two boys who didn't have their heads planted in a desk, and told them with a sort of twinkle in his eyes, "Dame-Tsuna wasn't getting along with his homework so I reintroduced him to it." Smirking, Reborn leapt off Tsuna's head and landed in the middle of the table. Tsuna sent Reborn a daring glare before Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna blinked before realizing that the laugh he had just heard from Yamamoto sounded off…like he was nervous? The Vongola Decimo boss turned to face his rain guardian and blinked again seeing Yamamoto looking nervous indeed. Tsuna was about to open his mouth when Reborn cut him off, "Besides Mama is on her way up to give you guys some snacks so I thought I would interrupt."

As if on cue, in walked Nana holding a tray of snacks while saying, "Hello boys~ I brought you some snacks~." All three looked up and beamed at the tray cradled in Nana's hands. She smiled back lightly at them and asked, "So how are you guys doing? Are you almost done with your homework?"

The three boys looked at her with slight surprise as Tsuna curiously asked, "We are doing all right with our homework Mama. Any particular reason why you actually asked us if we we're finished with our homework for once Mama?" Nana immediately blushed, making Yamamoto chuckle and Gokudera smile lightly.

Nana fiddled with her apron before letting out a little giggle, "Aw, Tsu-kun~ you caught me~. I was just wondering if when you boys finish your homework, you would be kind enough to go do the grocery store for me. We are out of groceries."

Yamamoto smiled and responded before anyone else, "We don't mind…Mama. In fact, we can do

it now if you want. We've been working on homework for a while now and could use a break, right Gokudera? Tsuna?"

Tsuna nearly frowned, but managed to maintain a smile as he replied, "Of course! We don't mind at all Mama, but…er…do you have a list?"

The four boys (Reborn now watching the scene with interest) watched as Nana let out a little girlish squeal as she began to rush out of the room while exclaiming, "Yep, let me go retrieve it. I'll be right back."

Eying Tsuna's paper, Reborn frowned as he didn't see a single problem done. _I guess Tsuna is still worried about the trial. Hmph even after I went out my way to give him that prep talk too, Baka Dame-Tsuna. _Reborn removed his eyes and looked over his student to see what he was thinking while letting a smirk play across his face. _Hopefully Dame-Tsuna will take this opportunity to talk to his two closest guardians. _Reborn's thoughts were interrupted as Nana rushed back inside the room, thrusting a paper into Tsuna's hands, and rushing back out with a small thank you aimed at the three boys. Noticing that the boys were leaving, Reborn quickly added, "Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna quickly turned to face his home tutor as the baby continued, "I'm expecting you to work on your homework at full-throttle when you come back." Tsuna paled in realization that Reborn had looked over his blank worksheet before letting out a small nod and quick okay, before scrambling outside with Yamamoto and Gokudera in tow.

Tsuna sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time as they headed back to his house. The trip to the market wasn't bad at all and quite frankly, silent. Because of the rush of finding items, the trio had not found a chance to talk to one another. Now with each of his own thoughts finally sorted out, the atmosphere had become an extremely awkward silence as Ryohei would call it.

"Neh, Tsuna?" Tsuna flipped his head around to an unsure baseball star. Even though it was obvious how nervous he was, Yamamoto decided to continue, "Is everything okay…? I mean Gokudera and I noticed that you were…sort out of it too. I mean sure the homework was boring, but it isn't like you to completely space out like that. Plus, you've been really serious ever since we came over. And…"

"You're rambling baseball nut." Both Yamamoto and Tsuna turned to Gokudera in surprise of his interruption. Seeing the spotlight, Gokudera decided to take the chance to intervene, "The fact is er well, are you okay Juudaime? You know that you can always talk to us if something is wrong. We're always here for you Juudaime!"

Tsuna blinked lightly before smiling. He looked at his concerned before looking away. Almost immediately Tsuna was surprised to find them at the playground…again. Tsuna gulped before going to sit over on the swing once again. He could hear his two closest friends follow right behind him. He sat down and looked up at them, only to wince at his two best friends. Gokudera was looking at his boss with his upmost attention while keeping in check of his raging emotions that usually cause his head to bang into the ground for worry of what he did. Yamamoto, in his own way, was acting the same way; having gone completely serious with his mafia mode turned on. He noted that both his friends were now patiently waiting for the truth of what was going on, and that he no longer could run from the situation any longer. His eyes widened slightly in remembrance of how Reborn didn't hesitate to let Tsuna leave. _I bet he knew that this would happen. Then again I sort of figured that this was going to happen as well. Okay here goes nothing._

Starting out with the basics, Tsuna decided to slowly wedge in the subject starting with what he was told, "I guess that I'm just nervous, since, well, since Reborn told me that we are going to have another trial coming up." He glanced up at his two guardians to see their eyes widen slightly, but made no motion of interrupting him. He sighed and continued, "I…I've just been nervous on how to go about the situation I guess…and, well…that sort of messed up my train of thought."

Tsuna jerked his head to his side as he heard the swing next to him move. As soon as he moved, his eyes landed on the serious and gentle brown eyes of Yamamoto. Trying to place a gentle smile onto his face, Yamamoto gently asked, "Mah, well do you know what the next test is about?"

Tsuna shook his head while mentally adding the fact of it being the last test. _I probably shouldn't say anything more about the trial. After all, who knows where Reborn is hiding. _Shuddering, Tsuna looked back up to Gokudera and Yamamoto again. Yamamoto, being the rain, was trying to ease Tsuna's fears by saying that they would simply have to wait and see, while Gokudera, being the storm, saying he would blow any test away to protect his boss.

Tsuna allowed a teeny smile to appear on his face before biting his lip slightly. Taking a breath, Tsuna quietly asked them, "Neh, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, can I ask you a question…?"

Tsuna glanced up nervously and watched as they smiled while both exclaiming their replies.

"Ha-ha. Of course Tsuna! You can ask me anything, you know that Tsuna!"

"I will gladly answer any question you throw at me Juudaime!"

Tsuna smiled lightly while looking back at his fingers that he was now fiddling with while he softly asked, "Er, well, I was just wondering about, um…well… I was just wondering what it was like for you guys in your pasts…"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up somewhat surprised at the fact that Gokudera had responded while Yamamoto had not uttered a word. He glanced up at them to see them staring at him, dumfounded. Gokudera made a bit of a response as he asked in a small whisper, "W-where did t-this come from, J-Juudaime?"

Tsuna frowned at the abnormal stutter from Gokudera before making an attempt to explain himself, "I've just been thinking about how long we have been together a-and getting to know each other, yet when I really think about it…I realize I don't that much about you. I-I mean I know a little about what happen to your mother Gokudera-kun, but I don't really know anything about you and your father… And Yamamoto-kun, I…I don't know anything about what happened to your mother… So I guess that I…I was just wondering…." Tsuna winced as he trailed off, unsure of what else to say. He looked up only to see a shocked Gokudera and an extremely quiet Yamamoto.

The trio became emerged in an awkward atmosphere that Yamamoto decided to weakly break, "I-It's best that you don't ask, T-Tsuna. I…I don't see any reason for this…so suddenly." Tsuna gaped at his rain guardian…he certainly hadn't been expecting that. "There isn't any reason for you to know our past right? Right?"

Tsuna looked down steadily, unable to say anything. He could feel himself on the brink of tears. _Dangit Reborn! I knew I shouldn't have asked! Why did you have to get into my head? Now Gokudera-kun and even Yamamoto-kun, who normally doesn't get angry at anyone, is angry at me!_

"Um…we should probably get these groceries back to M-Mama….she's probably getting worried about Juudaime…" Both Yamamoto and Tsuna jerked heads over to see Gokudera looking away from both of them.

The trio remained silent for a couple minutes before getting up and walking back home. An unsaid silence remained among them all the way till home. After they arrived Yamamoto and Gokudera said goodbye and left, leaving a distraught Tsuna.

After saying goodnight to Nana, Tsuna rushed upstairs onto the bed. _Dangit! What should I do now? Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun didn't…couldn't say anything to me after that, and I wasn't able to say anything either! Now what should I do?_

"Looks like things didn't work out very well neh? Honestly, Dame-Tsuna, you should've taken my advice. I am your home tutor after all."

Tsuna flipped his head around while yelping, "Reborn! This is your entire fault! I would've been better not saying anything at all!" Tsuna quickly turned his body around facing the wall instead of Reborn, while plopping his head on the pillow.

Tsuna could only hear Reborn smirk and say, "You should've called them by their first names Dame-Tsuna. Don't blame this on me. You are the boss after all." Listening with anger, he heard Reborn leave. Tsuna growled wanting to retort, but simply closed his eyes hoping to tame his pain and anger in sleep…

**Please leave a review letting me know how this chapter was and if it was alright (like grammar or whether or not the story is moving along smoothly). Also, I know Tsuna has been avoiding actually facing the problem, but next chapter he is going to start facing the problem head-on! So please leave a review and I will update as soon as possible ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

Yay I finished the next chapter! Hooray! Anyways I'd like to thank Chrome Nagi Dokuro, The Smiling Fox, xChaos RebornX, and Lexie-chan94 for reviewing. Your reviews mean a lot to me and I hope that I made this chapter satisfactory! Anyways I hope you enjoy and please, please, please review to let me know if I'm doing alright on this story! Thank you!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any kind of form what-so-ever. Now please enjoy.

Ch. 6

At 7:45 in the morning, Reborn walked into Tsuna's room while holding a cup of coffee. He smirked as he looked at his sleeping, dame-student. Setting his coffee in the farthest room for its own safety, Reborn transformed Leon into his small mallet. He frowned quietly watching his student sleep without a care in the world. _I can't believe that I would ever think this, but I feel bad about waking him up… He looks so peaceful as if he doesn't have any worries, but that's no longer true is it Dame-Tsuna? Once I wake you up, you're going to have to work hard to become your family's connecting line. Dame-Tsuna, you'll get to learn what trust really means and even though it'll be a tough time, I'll still be right by your side to tortu-I mean to help train you. Get ready to be put through the loop, Dame-Tsuna. It may not be the toughest physical fight, but it will still be one of the toughest fights yet. Now…_

Reborn smirked before throwing his arm back and wham! "Hiieee!" Reborn felt his smirk grow at his dame-student's normal reaction until he also heard, "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Time seemed to stand still as both boys, Reborn and Tsuna, froze; neither seeming to know what to say after the outburst. Tsuna blinked a couple of times, as Reborn hid his face under his fedora. Tsuna's eyes widened, shocked by his own words. He didn't remember much about the dream, but he did remember yesterday. _Ah, that's right… Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto got upset with me. Not to mention, how upset I made Chrome. Honestly, could this get any worse…Oh right, it can. I forgot Reborn is sitting at the side of my bed right now._

"Dame-Tsuna…," Tsuna jumped at the sudden words spoken by Reborn, and turned his head as his tutor continued, "You're going to be late, if you continue zoning out like that you know? Though I guess its fine by me if you want to meet your cloud guardian on the way."

Tsuna blinked a couple times before turning to his alarm clock that lay beside him. Seeing the time, gave the immediate reaction of his eyes widening as he yelped, "Hiieee! I'm going to be late! Why didn't you wake me up sooner, Reborn?" And with that Tsuna burst out from his bed and rushed to his closet throwing on his clothes, then fixed his hair up slightly. As he made his way to the stairs, Tsuna took notice that the hitman baby had already gone downstairs. With another burst of speed, Tsuna took off down the stairs; only to trip on the third step and land on his face at the bottom.

"Ara? Tsu-kun, are you alright? You really should be more careful coming down the stairs. I mean you may be late, but you aren't later than usual you know." Nana took a break from her cooking to face her son with a bright smile painted onto her face. She watched her son clumsily returned to his feet before rushing over to grab some toast.

Nana let out a giggle as she heard her son shout back, "Yeah, but I don't like being late Mama. One day, I'll be early…hopefully." Nana smiled as she watched her son through the window, go to meet up with his friends and head to school. Nana's thoughts were interrupted when I-pin, Fuuta, and Lambo bombarded her with requests for more food. She simply smiled and began serving the three.

However, on the other side of the table, Bianchi was beginning to question Reborn, "Reborn, if you wouldn't mind me asking…what is going to happen with Hayato, Tsuna, and the others? There is another trial coming up correct?" Reborn glanced up at Bianchi with curiosity etched onto his face. Bianchi smiled lightly at Reborn's confusion before continuing, "Oh come Reborn, how could I not have noticed with Tsuna running around, not to mention how weird Hayato was acting yesterday after coming back from the grocery story. So what's going on? Is it something that I should be concerned about…?"

Reborn put another bite of his omelet into his mouth before answering quietly, "Maybe…" Seeing Bianchi's death look, Reborn quickly continued, "This next and last test is something that may change Hayato forever, to tell you the truth Bianchi. The thing is that we cannot interfere in any way, shape, or form though."

Bianchi immediately frowned and narrowed her eyes before asking with even more firmness in her voice, "What are you talking about Reborn? What does that mean?" Reborn quickly caught Bianchi's eyes as she had began to get louder. The fedora-wearing baby sighed knowing that Bianchi could be quite scary and dangerous when it came to protecting her younger brother. They may act tough with everyone else, and heck even when it is just them, but it isn't as if they aren't protective of each other at all…especially Bianchi. Reborn watched as Bianchi calmed herself before restarting, "What is going to happen to my brother, Reborn? Haven't they been through enough tests? I think that Hayato and the others are ready to accept truly becoming the Vongola Decimo Family…don't you?"

Reborn growled quietly before snapping in a low voice, "Of course not Bianchi! Are you sane? Dame-Tsuna and his family will never be truly ready for the life of a Mafioso, especially so in Dame-Tsuna's case. That is beside the case though, because I'm afraid I agree with Nono in the fact that there is one test that still remains. And I'm sure that you know especially well what that is!"

Bianchi frowned and allowed her eyebrows to come together out of confusion. She gently asked, "What are you talking about Reborn? I have no clue what you are talking about. I know that they aren't exactly the best people to be placed into the mafia…or well, Tsuna isn't the best person to be in the mafia, but that doesn't mean they won't be able to handle it… Is that what you were talking about, or am I completely on the wrong subject?"

Reborn let out an exasperated sigh before drinking a sip of coffee that Mama had made for him before looking her in the eye and asking, "Bianchi, how many things can Dame-Tsuna name about any of his famiglia's mothers, and actual blood mothers; not Mama?"

Bianchi froze out of shock, staring dumbfounded at Reborn before growling, "That isn't any of his business! I mean…just because they are best friends and all, that doesn't mean…"

"You don't mean that." Bianchi turned her face up to look at Reborn carefully. "Tsuna is the only reason they are who they are today; the reason they haven't lost their humanity. Don't be stubborn Bianchi. They need Tsuna…just as Dame-Tsuna needed them. Besides, I don't think there will be anything to worry about." The poison scorpion looked at Reborn, surprise evident on her face. "Dame-Tsuna will take care of them. It's not like he would ever be able to abandon them anyways. They ARE his famiglia after all."

Reborn smirked and was about to take another sip of his coffee, when both hitmen heard, "You are certainly right Reborn-chan. Tsu-kun won't ever leave behind his friends. He loves them too much; that much I can tell." Bianchi and Reborn turned to look at Nana in surprise. Reborn simply smirked before slipping out of his chair and heading for Namimori.

Bianchi watched Nana sincerely before whispering, "Mama…"

Nana smiled politely before telling the pink-haired woman, "I don't know what's going on, but Tsu-kun and I will always be there for everyone. I'm sure there is no need to worry Bianchi-chan. Tsu-kun has a big heart and strong shoulders that will surely be able to handle carrying everyone's burdens for the price of his own burdens being carried by them…" Relaxing herself, Bianchi smiled lightly at the beautiful woman that she and her younger brother could sincerely call Mama. Smiling, both women quietly hoped that everything would turn out alright…

Meanwhile during the conversation, Tsuna had gone to meet out Gokudera and Yamamoto much to his own surprise. After all, he had not been expecting them to wait for him after yesterday. Tsuna smiled while saying a good morning with a wave as he rushed over to them. Though Tsuna flinched as Yamamoto gave him a wave with a light-hearted smile and Gokudera simply nodded lightly to acknowledge his boss's arrival. Tsuna sighed as he walked in between his two friends. _It seems things aren't normal at all, but what can I do now? They have to be mad at me…should I ask them about it or would that just make things worse… Why…? Why don't I know what to do anymore? Before everything seemed so clear, so why am I so confused now?_ Tsuna glanced up at the other two boys frowning at how their faces looked. Gokudera was making an obvious attempt to keep his face from the other's as he allowed his hair to cover his facial features, while Yamamoto had an uneasy smile planted on his face. Tsuna looked up ahead to see that they were minutes away from school, and yet, not one word had been said. _Now what…what should I do Reborn? Why am I the one who has to do this? I don't know how to connect with others…I've never had to connect with anyone before… Grr…what was Reborn's stupid advice anyway? Let's see, I know he said that I should trust and ask them, but that obviously isn't working…unless I ask them with a different approach. Gah! How does that help? What else did he say?_

"Giving them espresso, that's always a great option to gain my…I mean people's confidence."_ Yeah giving them espresso….wait a minute!_

Tsuna flipped around, only to stare into beady eyes before letting out the screech of, "Reborn!" Gokudera and Yamamoto both flipped around in surprise and confusion. "W-what are you doing here?" _I hope he didn't read my thoughts of when I called his advice stupid…even if it wasn't really the best advice anyways…_

"I didn't read those thoughts until just now Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna eeped as Reborn continued, "I'm going to school of course, just like I always do. I have to watch over you and make sure nothing that goes wrong after all." Tsuna shivered at the underlining meaning in the crazy hitman's words. He would've replied back, but the next sentence made Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera pale and race for the school gates, "You do realize that Hibari is going to bite you to death for being late right?" Reborn smirked as he thought the complete opposite of what Tsuna had been thinking after he had threatened, oops meant to say warned (of course) his student earlier about having an eye on things. _This is going to be such a fun day, at least for me it is._

Tsuna groaned as he waited for his class lessons to be finished, not that he was listening anyways. All he could think about was Gokudera and Yamamoto, especially after running into Reborn and ruining a possible chance of saying…anything to make things better. The whole class period did not go to waste exactly since Tsuna spent the time thinking of what to say, though he did only have five minutes left in class…and he had not thought of anything. _Oh great, I'm going to be in so much trouble… I need to figure out what to do especially now that Reborn is keeping an eye on me! _Tsuna practically flew off of his seat when he heard the lunch bell go off. He put a hand to his startled heart and pounding chest before noticing Yamamoto and Gokudera still coming over to walk up to the roof and eat with him. _Well at least they are still hanging out with me…somewhat. _

Just as Tsuna was about to go eat lunch with his friends, his teacher suddenly spoke, "Sawada, hang on a minute please. I would like to talk to you about one of your tests that you just took." Tsuna looked up in surprise and smiled lightly as he heard Gokudera let out a small "tch" obviously upset that the teacher was pulling him away from them.

Smiling lightly he waved over to Yamamoto and Gokudera while saying, "Its fine, Gokudera-kun. I'll catch up with you after I see what he wants okay?" They both gave him an uneasy look, but with another reassuring look they set off for the roof to start their lunch.

As the baseball playing swordsman and dynamite user appeared on the roof, both boys were instantly struck with shock as they saw that every one of the guardians minus Tsuna and Lambo were atop the roof. Instantly Yamamoto spread a faked smile before cheerfully saying, "Hey everyone! I didn't know we were having a party."

"Kufufu, I'm afraid we are not rain guardian. I am here because of the Vongola Boss that has made my precious Chrome uncomfortable." Everyone blinked in surprise at the male mist guardian. Chrome looked up to Mukuro with a quiet, disapproving frown on her face.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Gokudera all, but growled his response as he glared at the smirking pineapple-headed man (please don't kill me Mukuro!).

Mukuro frowned, but before he could say anything, Chrome cut in and responded gently, "It isn't anything much. Boss just scared me because he had…asked me what my past was like… I was surprised and got scared by the suddenness of the question." Both Yamamoto and Gokudera stiffened in response at the female guardian's confession.

Ryohei instantly spotted the two that stiffened and exclaimed, "Oi, do you extremely know what is going on Yamamoto? Octopus-head?"

Gokudera twitched in response to the name, but Yamamoto had answered before any arguments had been made, "It's just that…yesterday Tsuna asked Gokudera and I about our pasts too… We couldn't answer though, and I think the three of us hurt his feelings a bit…" Gokudera winced at the remembrance of how unsure and hurt his boss had looked after their refusal to answer his question, though he hadn't pestered them about it anymore…

"Kufufu, well that is Vongola's fault for insulting my Chrome-chan and asking her such a demeaning question. He should not have tried meddling in any of your businesses after all. I don't know what could possibly go through that mind of his? Kufufu." Everyone looked at Mukuro in surprise (even Hibari), except for Chrome who looked slightly upset.

"Mukuro-sama, please stop! I…I am sure that boss didn't mean any harm by it…"

Everyone didn't say anything until Ryohei decided to voice his own thoughts out loud after being surprisingly quiet, "I know this might sound extremely weird, but I extremely agree with Mukuro. I don't think Sawada should be extremely asking us about out pasts. It isn't his right, and he doesn't need to extremely know anything about it. Our pasts are extremely our painful pasts that we are trying to forget!"

The guardians once again had a moment of silence until Yamamoto broke it again, "But…I don't think Tsuna was trying to hurt us… He would never do anything to hurt us. I just don't really get why he asked, and so suddenly too. I'm almost certain he didn't mean to hurt us though!"

Before anyone else could say anything, the ever-faithful storm growled, "Of course! Juudaime would do anything for us!"

"But that doesn't extremely give Sawada a reason to ask like that!" The sun guardian regained the other's attention again.

Hibari frowned before Mukuro quietly said, "The loud head is right… Tsunayoshi shouldn't ask us something like that without thought. I know that I would be very unhappy if he were to ask me that."

The six guardians soaked in the awkward silence trying to think of what to do when they heard, "Hey, sorry I'm late! The teacher wanted to see me about one of my scores. EH? M-Mukuro and Hibari-san, why are you two here? Mukuro, I didn't even know you went to this school!" Everyone turned to look at the said boss that they had just been talking about. Tsuna quietly came up to them and winced as he noticed the awkward silence that he seemed to have disturbed.

He was certain no one would say anything when he heard his mist guardian replied, "I just enrolled here, but only to be closer to my dear Chrome-chan." _Aw Chrome…that's right. I hope I didn't scare her too much._

Before Tsuna could so much as open his mouth to inquire his mist guardian's feelings, he was interrupted by a loud yell of, "Sawada, why are you extremely asking about our pasts? Don't you know that it is extremely rude to do?" The other guardians turned to the upset sun in shock, and a little upset that he had just blabbed the fact that they had been talking about their boss moments ago pretty much.

Just before Gokudera could yell at the boxer what an idiot he thought the boy was, Tsuna managed to talk first, "E-eh? Onii-san? O-oh you're talking about before…right?" All of the guardians froze at the pain that was laced into their boss's words.

Yamamoto and Gokudera both tried to reassure their best friend, but were interrupted by Ryohei once again, "I…I didn't mean to sound extremely hurtful Sawada. I just don't get why you would extremely do something like that so extremely suddenly."

Tsuna frowned and looked at his hands, feeling all eyes on him. He shut his eyes tightly, wondering what to do. _What can I do now? Even if he isn't here this moment, Reborn is somewhere on school grounds and if I say anything about the test; I'm dead… _Tsuna gulped before quietly responding, "I-It's complicated."

"Kufufu it doesn't work that way Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm afraid it doesn't work that way at all." Chrome almost instantly gave Mukuro a glare for the said words.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" everyone glanced over to Hibari who was the farthest away from them and had talked for the first time since appearing, "explain yourself before I bite you to death." Tsuna flinched, but knew he had no other choice.

He took another gulp and looked around begging that Reborn wasn't around as he quietly said, "Okay, but you have to promise me that you won't tell Reborn what I'm about to say." _Or I can kiss my stressful life goodbye. _Watching and making sure everyone had nodded, Tsuna relaxed and began to try and quickly explain, "I-I didn't want to hurt you guys or be so sudden or rude or anything like that. The thing is, is that I'm worried because of what Reborn said. You see, Reborn told me that it would be trouble otherwise because Vongola is giving us another tes- Gah!" Everyone jumped in surprise as a tiny fedora-wearing baby landed on their boss's head.

As Reborn made sure Tsuna's head made contact with the ground beneath, he whispered into his student's ear, "You nearly disobeyed me Dame-Tsuna. That would've been bad, wouldn't have been? This will be the last warning because next time I won't be so nice." Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt himself lose consciousness thanks being to Reborn's sudden chop on the neck. Reborn quickly looked up to see the future Decimo's guardians looking stunned. He smirked as he told them, "Aw you worry too much. I'm sure Dame-Tsuna's schoolwork is just getting a bit to his head. Don't worry I'll take care of it." Reborn began dragging Tsuna away while saying, "Let's go Dame-Tsuna and bring you back to sanity now~."

Chrome's eyes narrowed remembering that her boss had started to say the same thing before Reborn knocked him out at the park. Thus Chrome recited her new-findings over to the other still-shocked guardians, only to end up furthering their shock into pondering what was going on. The same thought ran through all of their minds. _What is Reborn planning? And what do we do for our boss now that we got him in trouble? _(Though Hibari wasn't completely thinking about the last question to such an extent…)

Back at home and later at night, Tsuna began to wake up once again. He winced as he felt the pain run through his body. _Ugh I really need to stop getting knocked out by Reborn; too painful and way too weird waking up for my liking. _Tsuna blinked before looking around to check to make sure he was back in his room. None the less, even after seeing he was back in his room, Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed together. _I can't believe I was unconscious for the rest of the day. _With a frown, Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck while wincing. _That's right. Reborn gave me a stupid chop to the neck! I can't believe him! This is going to be more challenging than I thought…_

"You got that right Dame-Tsuna. This is going to be a long, bumpy ride." Tsuna flipped his head to face his home-tutor while yelping a little. Frowning Reborn quietly said, "Dame-Tsuna, come downstairs; we need to talk." Tsuna cringed, but none the less followed the baby part-way downstairs before tripping and flying a little faster than Reborn could walk. Smirking, Reborn quietly came to the bottom of the stairs before flipping himself over to a chair beside the table.

Sighing Tsuna made his way over while asking, "Reborn? What do you want to talk about more?" After remembering the earlier events of today, Tsuna's eyes expanded and he exclaimed, "Reborn if this is about what I almost said, then I'm sorry! I…I just didn't know what else to say! I want to be able to help everyone!"

"I understand Dame-Tsuna, but that is no reason to go against my orders." Tsuna flinched at the authority held in Reborn's voice. Reborn quietly continued, "You will figure something out Dame-Tsuna. You always do…but right now we need to discuss what the actual test will be, so that you comprehend what is going to happen." Tsuna froze in realization. _That's right…I don't even know what is actually going to take place, besides the fact that it will involve everyone's pasts… _"This test will probably be the hardest to issue, but in the main events of things: your guardians at one point will be captured." Tsuna jumped out of his seat, but Reborn continued before anything could be yelled, "When that happens, you will most likely be given their location, but beware Dame-Tsuna… When you arrive, your guardians will most likely have been reminded of their pasts and extremely past their breaking points. If lucky they will have their past under control, otherwise well …good luck Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna had froze, slightly shocked. Frowning and shadowing his face with his bangs he quietly asked, "Is it okay to tell me this much Reborn? You never give me this much information from the beginning…"

Reborn leapt out of his chair and quietly replied, "Of course it is okay. I'm simply thinking about the after effects that are soon to come. This will be complicated whether you have the information or not; especially for you. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy who never had bonds with others because of being Dame-Tsuna. Your guardians won't open up easily either Dame-Tsuna because of who they are, but they are still your famiglia."

"I know," Reborn stopped ascending the stairs and turned to face his student, "I won't let them go for anything Reborn. I'll face this head on, and I'm sure we can overcome it. I don't want to see them hurt or break, and I'll do anything to protect their hearts…"

Reborn let out a gentle and light smirk before whispering, "I know you would Dame-Tsuna…I know you would." With that Reborn went upstairs, leaving Tsuna to think for a while and hoping the best for his famiglia.

I hope that this chapter was okay. I sort of felt like I was babbling a lot (which I have a tendency to do, sorry!) so hopefully it wasn't just a bunch of babbles like I had thought. Hopefully it was okay and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

So here is the next chapter to the Final Trial! Hooray I got it finished! Anyways, sorry for the late update. I was busy all of last week and was a little sick yesteerday, plus my mom had the computer T-T. On the bright side I started re-watching Shugo Chara; I used to watch it, but I stopped in the middle I think. Now, I'm like a big fangirl for it...weird... Anyways I hope that this chapter was okay. I felt that I rushed it a bit, but hopefully that isn't the case. Please let me know what you think of it! Also I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn at all!

**Bold and underline=flashback**

Underline=writing that is on notes 

_Italics=thought (As usual)_

Ch. 7

Tsuna groaned as he opened his eyes for the first time since the day started. Quickly moving his hand over to his forehead so that his eyes would be slightly shielded from the light, Tsuna frowned. Memories from the previous night began to overflow from the young boss's head.

"**Reborn if this is about what I almost said, then I'm sorry! I…I just didn't know what else to say! I want to be able to help everyone!"**

"**I understand Dame-Tsuna, but that is no reason to go against my orders...This test will probably be the hardest to issue, but in the main events of things: your guardians at one point will be captured."**

"**I won't let them go for anything Reborn. I'll face this head on, and I'm sure we can overcome it. I don't want to see them hurt or break, and I'll do anything to protect their hearts…"**

Tsuna winced at the memories wondering what was going to happen now, while turning on his side to face his window. _Even though I said that and meant every word of it, how am I going to help everyone? Stop them from getting captured? _Tsuna gave a quick shake of his head to try and rid himself of the thought. _With Reborn behind this plan, I doubt I would be able to even lift a finger before they get caught. Maybe…_ Pictures of his famiglia flashed through his head as he sat up, clenching his fists. _Reborn said that I have to trust them, but to be able to trust them; I have to have their trust as well. I…I have to stay with everyone and be the connecting string, that's what Reborn said. Which means, I have to be the one who they can lean on and open up to? How do I get them to open up though?_

"Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna jumped as his head flew to his door spying his hitman tutor, "Go get ready for school or you'll be late, unless you want to see Hib-"

"Hiieee! I'm going, I'm going. Jeez! Why do you always have to threaten me with Hibari?" Reborn smirked as he watched his student fly out of the room while muttering to himself. Sighing Reborn made his own way down to the dining room. _Honestly, Dame-Tsuna, how do you know I wasn't about to say Hibird?_

"Ara? Good morning Tsu-kun! Reborn-kun! Breakfast is ready." Both boys gave her a thankful nod whilst trying to ignore the noise coming from the three youngest that were already at the table. Reborn made his way over to Bianchi as Tsuna took a seat quickly trying to finish his breakfast. "Oh, that's right Tsu-kun!" Tsuna's head flew up to look at his mom with a piece of toast still in his mouth, "I didn't see either Yamamoto-kun or Gokudera-kun pass by and I haven't seen them outside. I hope they aren't sick."

Tsuna immediately felt his face fall slightly at the news, but simply let out a depressed chuckle as he told his mom, "No, I don't think they are sick. Don't worry; I'm pretty sure they are okay. I'll see you guys later." With that Tsuna took off out of the house, leaving a confused trio of kids, concerned mom, and an upset Bianchi glaring at Reborn.

Tsuna sighed as he came out of his house and looked around once outside the gates; double-checking to see if his mom was right. A frown came to place itself on Tsuna's face as he saw that his two closest friends were nowhere in sight. _It can't be helped. After all, I'm lucky that they came to walk with me yesterday. Still, I wish that they had come; even with the awkward silence. _Slowly and with an atmosphere of depression, Tsuna made his way to school.

What Tsuna did not notice was that his two friends were indeed at his house, but had hidden themselves once they heard their boss come outside of his house. "You two shouldn't have hid yourselves from him." The boys both jumped and turned to glare at the intruder, when they saw that it was Reborn. Smirking, Reborn continued, "See how depressed you made him? You guys shouldn't have hid yourselves when he hasn't done anything wrong. Or did he do something wrong?"

"No!" Reborn looked up at the two boys in surprise at their response. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden shout that came out of both of them. It was surprising enough to see the two of them together not killing each other, let alone answering the same thing at the same time. He watched quietly as both boys bowed their heads; embarrassed by their outburst.

"R-Reborn-san, it isn't like Juudaime did anything wrong or anything. That isn't why we didn't meet him at all." Reborn frowned at the simple statement that the Vongola Decimo's supposed right-hand-man had just spoken.

"Well if Dame-Tsuna didn't do anything wrong, then why did you hide from him? You really hurt his feelings you know?" He waited patiently as both boys fidgeted with what to say.

"W-we just don't know what's going on and our feelings are all jumbled up right now, kid. We didn't mean to hurt T-Tsuna or anything like that. We just…want to know what is happening all of a sudden." Once again Reborn's eyebrow lifted in surprise as well as Gokudera's due to the fact that they had both heard the cheery rain guardian stutter twice.

Reborn shook his head and decided to set things straight or at least straight enough, "Well you can forget about trying to figure out what's going on because I'm afraid that isn't for you to know. Besides Dame-Tsuna has been laying hints down with all the attempts he's trying to pull. All you need to know is that the guardians aren't allowed to know what's going on, only their boss can know, and that today will definitely be interesting." With that Reborn vanished, leaving a pondering rain and storm guardian to hurry off towards their boss and school.

*Sigh*. Another depressed sigh escaped Tsuna's lips as he heads for his classroom. He had made it to school in time for sure, in fact he was early. The weird thing was that Yamamoto and Gokudera had yet to show up, and everyone was continuously giving him weird looks because of it. Not that he can blame anyone though, after all, the trio had always come to school together ever since they became friends. Just as Tsuna was about to go inside his classroom, he ran into Ryohei (literally). Tsuna let out a little yelp as Ryohei let out an oomph. Both boys looked at one another in surprise. Tsuna had completely frozen, while Ryohei stared at the boy he thought of as his little brother helplessly. Both wanting to get words out, but unable to comprehend what they wanted to say.

Taking a gulp, Ryohei began, "Sawada, I want to extremely say that I'm so-"*Ding!* Both boys jumped as a result of the class bell, and were now on their feet. Ryohei sent a small glare at the ceiling before looking wearily at Tsuna who was now becoming extremely nervous and fidgety.

Giving a quick wave, Tsuna quickly exclaimed before Ryohei could say anything else, "Well that's the bell to get to class, Onii-san. I better go, I'll see you later." Ryohei winced as the brunet practically dove into the classroom, leaving the bummed out boxer to walk to his own class.

Tsuna let out a small sigh as he sat down before frowning. _Why on earth did I run away from Onii-san like that? Oh, he looked so depressed too! Jeez why do I have to be so dame? Now what do I do? But…_ Tsuna frowned as he remembered what Ryohei had said or was about to say at least. _Was he going to apologize to bme? Why would he apologize to me though? I thought I was the one who was in the wrong…_

Tsuna's thought were interrupted when his teacher walked in thought the door, followed by Yamamoto and Gokudera. Tsuna smiled lightly at his guardians, even though inside he was unsure whether to be relieved or nervous at the fact that his guardians had came to school. Quietly Tsuna followed his two friends with his eyes hoping that they would look over to him, but they did not. It was a little surprising to see his guardians not look at him once, especially Yamamoto considering they sit right next to each other.

As Tsuna's teacher began the lesson, Tsuna was surprised to see a note flip onto his desk. Glancing over at Yamamoto, Tsuna could see Yamamoto trying to pay attention while still giving him a nervous glance. Looking back at the paper, Tsuna carefully opened it and read: I know the kid is giving you a tough time and I'm sorry about yesterday. Do you have a plan of what we are going to do next?

Tsuna's eyebrows scrunched together before he picked up his pen and slowly wrote: I don't really know. I think I have a plan, but we have to be careful since I think we're going to be up against Reborn. My plan may not work though…I mean do you trust me?

With a quick motion Tsuna managed to land the note onto Yamamoto's desk. Relieved, Tsuna relaxed with the thought of managing to successfully pass a note to a friend for the first time. Watching his friend carefully, Tsuna watched as Yamamoto slowly read the paper, eyes widen, and then begin scribbling on the note again. Much to his surprise though, Yamamoto wrote his response in like a second.

Tsuna nearly jumped as the small, folded paper landed onto his desk once again. Making sure to carefully open it, Tsuna read: Tsuna, I trust you with my life. Tsuna flushed at the response before frowning and quietly writing down: But…what about your mother's life? Isn't she a part of your life too? Tsuna flinched at his own words that he wrote. He nervously eyed Yamamoto who seemed to not even care about the lesson anymore as he watched his boss with a light smile. Tsuna turned his attention back to the note before roughly cramming the paper in his pocket, surprising the grinning rain guardian. _I'm sorry Yamamoto. I know that I may worry you by doing that, but there is no way I can simply ask you that. I can't listen to Reborn…not this time._

Pretending to take notes, Tsuna made sure not to face Yamamoto, which is why Tsuna practically fell out of his seat when another note landed on his desk. He glanced over at Yamamoto and flinched at the worried expression Yamamoto was now giving him. Once again Tsuna opened the small note on his desk and read: Tsuna what's wrong? Did I say something wrong? Tsuna bit his lip and thought about not responding, but frowned at the idea. _He's already worried about me because of the other note; I can't worry him by crumpling this note too. _Quickly writing a simple response of: No, you didn't. It's nothing., Tsuna flipped the note back onto Yamamoto's desk. Before the thought of focusing on the lesson even crossed his mind, Tsuna sweat-dropped as he watched Yamamoto frantically try to open the note. He watched as his friend read through the note, allowed his eyebrows to crinkle together, and hastily write another note before throwing it back onto the brunet's desk.

Momentarily letting out a sigh before carefully re-opening the note, Tsuna read: Tsuna, it's not nothing. There was obviously something that upset you. What was it? What's wrong? Let me help.

Once more Tsuna bit his lip nervously. Quietly taking his pen in his shaky hand he wrote: I…I don't know if you can help… Looking at the note he tossed it over to Yamamoto before turning his head to face outside the window. _You just don't understand Yamamoto; you can't help because you don't trust me. I know you don't trust me, and because of that I don't know…I don't know anything; what I should do, what all of you should do, what we should do, or even what we can do. All of this is just turning into a confusing, jumbled mess! _

*Tap* Tsuna looked back at the paper that had been thrown onto his desk. Slowly taking it into his hands, Tsuna opened it and read: Well I guess we can find out huh? Don't know until we try after all. I want to help and do what I can because we're friends. That's what friends do; help each other out when the other is in trouble!  Tsuna blinked a couple of times at the paper before frowning, wondering what to write.

Quietly he scribbled down: I'm sorry. I still don't even know how that works. I mean, we are friends, but you guys are my first friends…and I'm just confused is all. I blame Reborn ha-ha. Tsuna practically chucked the paper back at Yamamoto. Frustrated, Tsuna glared at the desk. _How can I tell him that he needs to be able to trust me and overcome his past so suddenly? WHY DO ANY OF THEM HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS? I just don't know what to do anymore…_

*Tap* Tsuna looked at the paper again, but didn't make any sign to move as he stared at it. What could he do, since to him he was still Dame-Tsuna? _I can feel Yamamoto watching me. I have to pick it up and read it right? _Taking the paper, he began to read it and felt his eyes widen as he read through it: What are you talking about Tsuna? Just because we're your first friends doesn't mean you don't know what you're doing! You're one of the best friends I could have ever made and I'm sure the others would agree too! It's okay to be confused because that's what we're here for; that's why we're here! We're all right here Tsuna, let us help! You can't point to Reborn every time you're in a jam now; not while you have us. Tsuna gulped as he stared at the words before him, not sure what to say. He couldn't even glance at Yamamoto, not with his eyes glued to the paper.

Taking his pen again he slowly wrote: So then can I trust you? Can I trust that you'll stay here right beside me…? That all of you will always be my friends? Tsuna nervously threw the note back onto Yamamoto's desk, surprised by his own words. He glanced at Yamamoto who was reading the note with wide eyes. _It's an answer I need to know. I've been asking myself the question ever since Reborn said that they could…disappear._

*Creak* Tsuna jumped as he heard a chair skid on the floor. He looked over to Yamamoto in surprise as the baseball star stared down at him. "Tsuna!" _Aw, oh no we're in class right now! Yamamoto! _Any other thoughts disappeared as he met his guardian's eyes; determination, faith, and loyalty flashed through the rain guardian's eyes. Tsuna's words died in his throat as he stared at his friend. He watched the swordsman quirk open his mouth to continue, *Ding* Both boys jumped and looked at the school bell in surprise.

"Yamamoto Takeshi! Sawada Tsunayoshi! Next time you pass notes I will send you to detention!" Both boys looked at their sensei in surprise before mumbling a small yes and looking at each other sheepishly. With that, the class began clearing out, but both boys seemed to refuse moving from their spots. Tsuna looked back at Yamamoto who seemed to be looking at the note again.

Tsuna saw Gokudera stand next to Yamamoto while grumbling how the baseball-idiot got his Juudaime in trouble. Before Tsuna could say anything, Yamamoto yelled once again, "Tsuna!" Both the bomber and soon-to-be-boss jumped and looked at the baseball player in surprise. Not giving them a chance to interrupt, Yamamoto continued, "No matter what happens I will always be your friend! Whether that means becoming your guardian and performing my duties or running away from the world to escape with you! I will do anything for you and always will!" As if to prove his point, he got on one knee and kissed Tsuna's hand; surprising the brunet. Looking back into Tsuna's eyes, Yamamoto stated, "Believe me, Tsuna!" Tsuna froze, whether from the shock of Yamamoto stating to never leave Tsuna in a Gokudera kind of fashion or the bewilderment of seeing Yamamoto in his serious mafia mode, Tsuna wasn't sure. He stared at Yamamoto unsure of what to say, what was he suppose to say.

Tsuna jumped again as he felt Gokudera grab his other hand and kiss it before exclaiming, "Juudaime, I do not know what is going on, but I will always remain by your side too! I too will stay whether you accept being Decimo or not! Juudaime!"

Tsuna stared at them, dumbfounded by his best friends' words. He smiled lightly at them. _You two, even though this wasn't even the problem in the first place…maybe we can get through this after all. _He looked at them gratefully before looking down with a blush, "You two…thank you. I got it. I b-b…I believe you. Er, so, um you two can stop being in such an awkward position?" Both boys smiled with relief as Gokudera jumped to his feet with a yes while Yamamoto rose to his feet slowly while still looking at Tsuna with concern. Tsuna glanced towards the rest of the classroom to make sure that everyone had indeed left. Seeing no one else, he looked back at his guardians and continued before they said anything else, "B-But Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun that still doesn't solve the problem." Both boys looked at their boss in surprise. Tsuna looked down at his hands which had not been removed from their hands yet and continued, "Even though you both say that you trust me…I don't think that you are completely telling the truth."

He felt both boys stiffen and Yamamoto exclaim, "What are you talking about Tsuna? Of course I trust you! I-"

"No…" he winced as the two stiffened at his words again. Looking up at their faces he quietly told them, "If you truly trust me, then why, why, why is it so hard to let me into your hearts? When I asked you about what happened in the past, you two…; I thought for sure you would leave!" With tears gathering in his eyes, Tsuna threw down their hands and stood. Both boys didn't move as Tsuna continued, "I was so sure that I had did something wrong, just by wanting to know how I can help you! I don't know. I don't know what I'm supposed to do! After all, I'm Dame-Tsuna. I want to help you…" _But I don't want to hurt you either… What am I supposed to do? _Tsuna sniffled as he tried to wipe his tear away with his sleeves.

However, his eyes widened as he felt warm arms wrap around him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Tsuna! I didn't mean to scare or hurt you. I was scared too. I just don't understand what is happening…" Tsuna attempted to look up at Yamamoto while being held in his arms and failed, only to see Gokudera over Yamamoto's shoulder.

Tsuna's eyes widened again hearing both of the other boys sniffle as he realized that they, too, were crying. "J-Juudaime," Tsuna looked towards Gokudera while still in Yamamoto's arms, "for once I agree with the baseball-idiot. It isn't like you did anything wrong, but we're still new at this too. I've never been so open with anyone. Juudaime, you are the first and really only person I've ever been able to open up to! That's why; I got scared because I wasn't sure how to trust, not whether or not to trust you."

"Yamamoto…Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna looked up as Yamamoto wiped his eyes and released him. "I, I didn't mean to scare you guys. It's just that, well, there is going to be a-GAH!" Yamamoto and Gokudera looked up in surprise as they spotted a baby on top of their friend's head.

"Reborn-san!"

"Kid!"

"Yo, Yamamoto and Gokudera, what's going on?" Both of them stared at Reborn in shock as their boss landed in a pile on the ground. "Good thing I'm a mind-reader, Dame-Tsuna or that would've been bad. And here I was thinking that you might've grown a brain." Tsuna attempted to say something only to earn a kick to the head again. Smirking Reborn told the two stunned guardians, "Well Ciaossu!"

Both boys stood there, shocked. Slowly they moved to the hallways simply because it would be what they normally would do with Tsuna there; both of them still unable to speak. Suddenly they heard a, "Hiieee!" Turning to look over towards where they had heard the screech, both boys were shocked to see Tsuna attempting to get over to them only to be knocked out by Reborn again. They both sweat-dropped as they watched their poor friend be dragged away by Reborn, whom was telling them to report to their next class.

Sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, Tsuna groaned as he woke up. _Man, Reborn knocked me out again. Whatever it doesn't matter! I've decided; I'm going to tell the others about the test no matter what!_ Looking around, he carefully got up and went out to the hall. Much to his surprise and luck he spotted Ryohei. Immediately Tsuna yelped, "Onii-san, I need to tell you something!" The boxer looked over to his boss in surprise, only to be more shocked as Reborn popped out of nowhere and knocked Tsuna to the ground. Seeing Reborn's glare, Ryohei gave Tsuna a worried glance before leaving to his next class.

Not far off, Chrome and Mukuro stared dumb-founded at the scene of their boss being knocked down to the ground by trying to tell Ryohei something. Spotting them, Tsuna tried to rush over them as only to be knocked to the ground again. Tsuna groaned as his mist guardians were chased off. Glaring at the spot that Reborn had disappeared to, Tsuna limped off towards class.

The rest of the day stayed like that, where Tsuna would attempt in telling his guardians and Reborn would come to knock him down. Hibari had even popped up during Tsuna's class and excused him in an attempt to hear what's going on. Still that attempt as well as the one before lunch and during lunch was all ruined by Reborn.

On the roof, however, something else happened. "Reborn let me go! Why are you doing this? Gah!"

Reborn sighed at his now unconscious student. He looked up at the now extremely confused and concerned guardians. Reborn told them sharply, yet calmly, "I'm sorry, but you guys aren't allowed to know what exactly is happening; even with all of Dame-Tsuna's attempts. I will tell you this, even thought you probably figured it out: another trial is coming to proving yourselves to the ninth whether or not you deserve to be the tenth generation of the Vongola. What you did not know, that I will tell you, is that this will be your last test to officially enter into the Vongola family. That is all. Well then, I'll be taking Dame-Tsuna home now. Ciaossu!" With that Reborn left the guardians in a stupefied state.

Later, back at home, Tsuna awoke in his room (again). Looking around, Tsuna froze as he spotted his crazy home-tutor and of course let out a, "Hiieee!" Smirking even though he was slightly upset with his student's disobedience, Reborn had to admit he was certainly amused with his student's actions; especially right now, where he was trying to make lame excuses for himself.

Back at school, however, everyone except for six people had left the school grounds. "Gokudera, Tsuna would be mad if he saw you smoking that cigarette, you know?"

Gokudera immediately blanched at Yamamoto and snapped back, "Shut up baseball-idiot! Don't, er, tell Juudaime about this okay? I'm just frustrated…so what's the plan now?"

None of the guardians said anything or moved, until Hibari broke the silence, surprisingly, "The Herbivore said that he had a plan as long as we trusted him right?" Yamamoto nodded his head and Hibari continued, "Then that's our plan: trust the herbivore."

"I guess so…" Everyone looked at Chrome in surprise and even Mukuro tilted his head curiously. Chrome looked towards the direction of her boss's house, "I just hope Boss will be okay." The others turned their head in the same direction; all with similar thoughts.

Not far from the guardians' location, however a cloaked figure stood with a smirk on his face. He let out a dark, quiet chuckle before saying in a malicious voice, "Soon, my precious little guardians; soon, you will be even more worried and frustrated. I'm going to enjoy this family. Kekekeke."

So um, that last word is suppose to be a weird, evil type of laugh...yeah, hopefully it isn't too bad...or annoying. Anyways I hoped everyone liked this chapter and what not, so please leave a review saying whether or not this chapter was good or not because I'm not sure if it was! I sort of felt like I was somewhat going off topic...sort of. Oh also, all of you that read well any of my stories should know that I am not a yaoi writer for anything! Sorry if that disappoints anyone but I don't write boyxboy nor girlxgirl. I will however write brotherly things, but since I don't have any siblings I don't know if I'm being too lovey dovey and what not. But that's what you guys are for...uh right? *nervous smile* Anyways please let me know how I'm doing and hopefully I don't disappoint! Till next time! Ciaossu!


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next chapter finally. I apologize for not posting last week; my mom had the computer and I wasn't sure how to start off the story so it took me a little while to get going. Anyways I hope to be able to post another chapter tomorrow (though I doubt that is happening, but we'll see). Hopefully this chapter was okay, but I am not really sure so please let me know if it was alright. I also hope that they didn't seem to out of character, but knowing me they probably are. One other thing, there is one slightly bloody part, but it might just be bloody to me since I can't stand that kind of stuff...but yeah forewarning. Also I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and I am no where near that creative. Please enjoy.**

Underline= words on note (yes there are more passing notes in this chapter, sorry.)

_Italics=Thoughs (as usual)_

Ch 8

Tsuna groaned as his eyelids began to flutter open. He began to face away from the window; to try and gain some more sleep. Stopping, the future Vongola boss winced as he felt a persistent pain from inside the back of his mind. He let a light grimace grace his face and realized that it was his intuition acting up. He was about to question what was going on when his eyes widened at the sight of a green hammer coming straight towards his face. He barely had time to let out a yelp before the force caused by Reborn pushed Tsuna out of bed.

"Ow," Tsuna managed to groan out before glaring at Reborn, "what was that for Reborn?!"

Reborn simply smirked and replied, "Better hurry or you'll be late for school Dame-Tsuna." The baby hitman watched as his student's eyes widened, before hurriedly tripping down the stairs. Letting out a worried sigh, Reborn allowed his fedora to shadow the concerned expression that was placed onto his face.

Tsuna quickly grabbed a piece of bread and was about to hurry out the door when his mom stopped him, "Aw Tsu-kun!" Backing out and away from the door, Tsuna looked curiously at his mom before she continued, "Is everything okay with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun? I didn't see them stop or pass by the house again today."

Tsuna froze when he heard Reborn say, "They're okay Mama. They're just really busy right now with school activities. Isn't that right Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna flipped around to face Reborn and with only a simple nod, he ran out the door. Not a word was said inside the house; just another fiery glare from Bianchi to Reborn.

Outside, Tsuna let out a depressed sigh as he moved through his gate. _I'm not surprised that they didn't come again... I wonder if they're mad at me. Plus Reborn never told me what he had said to them after he knocked me out on the roof. Dangit Reborn, why are you making my life so miserable?! I hope everyone…_ Suddenly Tsuna heard two shouts; ending any further thoughts from progressing in Tsuna's mind. Turning around, Tsuna found himself surprised to see Gokudera and Yamamoto running up to him whilst calling out his name.

Even while shocked, Tsuna managed to stutter out a, "G-Gokudera-kun? And Y-Yamamoto? W-what are you doing here?" Instantly, Gokudera and Yamamoto froze and began fidgeting restlessly under their boss's gaze. Tsuna blinked as he blankly watched the two of them; still surprised that his two best friends had came to his house.

"Juudaime/Tsuna!" Tsuna blinked and watched as they both turned to each other in surprise that they had talked at the exact same time.

Yamamoto, however, was the first one to talk once again, "Tsuna are you okay? We all know how rough the kid can be. Aha… Tsuna…" Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto, slightly confused, "We're sorry…about everything. I know that we already discussed this, but I'm still really sorry."

Tsuna blinked, still unable to say anything when Gokudera quickly exclaimed, "Juudaime, I am also very sorry! My actions have been inexcusable for the past three days! Please forgive me!"

Seeing Gokudera (and Yamamoto surprisingly) about to bash their heads into the ground for forgiveness, instantly awoke Tsuna back into reality as he reached to hold them up and yelped, "Okay, okay, I get it! Please don't bang your heads into the ground! Yamamoto what are you even doing; you never bang your head into the ground! And Gokudera-kun, you need to stop apologizing like that; it's too dangerous for your health! Mah!" Both of the boys looked up at Tsuna in surprise, nothing being said. Suddenly a smile broke out on all three boys' faces and then they burst out laughing; all of them simply laughing together in what seemed like a peaceful eternity.

Suddenly all three friends heard a certain voice that instantly cut their laughter short, "What are you all doing? You guys are going to be late you know. Oh and just so you know, Dame-Tsuna, I'm going to be here and there in your school, so let's not have a repeat of yesterday shall we?" Tsuna yelped and turned to face Reborn as did Gokudera and Yamamoto; all three surprised. Reborn raised an eyebrow at the trio before adding, "Though I guess its fine if you guys want to meet your cloud guardian…if you really want to."

And naturally Tsuna let out a, "Hiieee! We got it Reborn! Geez! Why do you always have to bring Hibari-san into the conversations?!" And with that, Tsuna took off towards school with Yamamoto and Gokudera following right behind.

Tsuna sighed as they neared the school, but before he could say anything Yamamoto asked, "Hey Tsuna you never answered my question you know? About the kid?" Tsuna flipped his head to look over at Yamamoto. The usual energetic baseball player was looking at the ground while giving his boss concerned glances.

Smiling lightly with reassurance, Tsuna replied, "Yeah, I'm okay. Reborn just well…he's Reborn so he's just tiring me out a bit." Tsuna felt more than saw the worried expression that Gokudera aimed at him. Tsuna was about to try and reassure his two best friends when he remembered this morning, "Ah!" Both of the other boys jumped in surprise. "I totally forgot about that!"

Giving the brunet a confused glance, Yamamoto asked, "What did you forget about Tsuna?"

Instantly Tsuna blushed at his sudden outburst before remembering once again and replying, "This morning when I woke up my intuition was acting up as if something bad happened. It was giving me a headache, but then Reborn came and got me out of bed. I wonder what happened…" The last sentence was mumbled more to himself than to the other two boys, but they heard nonetheless.

With a frown on his face Gokudera asked his beloved boss, "Juudaime do you think it has something to do with the trial the Vongola is suppose to give us?"

Tsuna widened his eyes before narrowing them, "Maybe, but I can't be sure. I mean nothing happened to you guys right?" Both of them giving shakes of their heads no. Tsuna sighed in relief before continuing, "That's good. I hope everyone else is okay."

Almost automatically an arm appeared on Tsuna's shoulders as Yamamoto tried to reassure the worried boss, "Mah mah, I'm sure they're okay Tsuna. We know how to protect ourselves."

Tsuna nodded absently, still worried before looking up and blurting out, "Eh?! We're inside school!" Both of the boys jumped at the brunet's sudden exclamation, confused. Some of the other students snickered at the sincerely confused boy. Gokudera started to glare them away when he heard his boss stutter, "B-b-but wait, when? And what about…?"

Gokudera curiously examined his boss, but before he even had a chance to question the man, Yamamoto interrupted him, "Ah! That's right Hibari-sempai didn't stop us like he usually does, now that I think about it. Ha-ha. Looks like we got lucky this time." Yamamoto started to spread a wide grin onto his face when he felt someone smack him on the back of his head. He turned over to Gokudera to question why the dynamite-user had smacked him when Gokudera gave a sharp nod next to him. Turning to his other side, Yamamoto saw a very nervous looking Tsuna who had become slightly pale. He widened his eyes in realization before trying to calm the now panicked boss, "Mah Mah. I'm sure Hibari-sempai is just fine Tsuna. Calm down. We all know how tough he is. I'm sure he's just fine." Both boys frowned as they saw Tsuna give a light nod; not reassured at all.

Almost automatically Gokudera was at his tenth's side, "Juudaime maybe if it makes you feel better, we could go to the jerk's office during break to make sure everything is okay."

Tsuna seemed to think about it for a couple minutes before slowly nodding yes and replying, "That's not a bad idea. I mean I'm sure Hibari-san is fine, but still... Would you guys really be willing to come with me?"

Glancing over at his two friends, he smiled at their responses of, "Of course we will!" Before anything else could be said, the school bell went off; making the trio hurry off to class.

In class, Tsuna sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. _I know that Hibari-san is strong, but I can't shake off this bad feeling. Ever since my intuition went off this morning, I've had this bad feeling. And now that Hibari-san suddenly isn't here; my intuition is driving me nuts as if saying: Hurry up and put two and two together Dame-Tsuna! Grr! This is so frustrating!_ Just as Tsuna felt he was about to completely lose it, he heard a plop. He blinked as he stared at the note that was now on his desk. He glanced warily over towards Yamamoto who once again was looking as though he were paying attention to the lesson, but taking concerned glances over at Tsuna. _Wow I get to pass notes two days in a row. That's new._

Looking inside the note, Tsuna read: Tsuna are you okay? You're not looking too good. If this is about Hibari-sempai, don't worry I'm sure he's fine. Frowning, Tsuna sighed quietly. He wasn't sure if he was okay or not, and he knew it was because of the warnings Reborn had been giving him beforehand. _Not to mention the fact that I don't know anything about Hibari-san if the trial has really begun, even with all of Reborn's warnings too…_

Tsuna sighed and began to write the response: Yeah, I'm just getting nervous; mostly because of Reborn. I'm worried that the trial may have already started, and that's not good if so. Tsuna flipped the paper onto his friend's desk whilst trying to think of what he could possibly do if Hibari really was captured. He was beginning to hope that Reborn was wrong, and that his guardians could handle things without him for once. Tsuna glanced nervously at Yamamoto as he waited patiently to see whether or not he would write back.

Tsuna relaxed as the note was thrown back onto his desk. He opened it to read: Mah I'm sure everything is okay right? You're intuition isn't acting up is it? Tsuna frowned lightly at that; his intuition was acting up so much that he had a major headache because of it.

Quietly he wrote: Actually Yamamoto, my intuition is driving me nuts right now. I have an extreme headache right now because of it… He flipped the paper back over to Yamamoto and took a look at the clock. He inwardly groaned as he saw that they still had at least another half an hour before they had break. He turned to see a frowning Yamamoto reading his note. He watched quietly for a couple of minutes before looking back up to his sensei. The lesson was something about measuring the distance between two walls without having a measuring device. Why they were talking about this was beyond Tsuna. After all the class was chemistry and not physics, but he guessed that the reason was because his teacher was always so random.

Tsuna's thoughts were disrupted as the note landed back onto his desk. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna saw that Yamamoto was looking extremely worried about him. He gave his full attention back to the note as he read: If it's that bad, do you want me to take you to the infirmary? You look like you are feeling sort of sick, and I don't want you to get a migraine or pass out or anything. Or if the whole thing about Hibari-sempai is worrying you, we could go right now to check on him. I mean it's not like our teacher is exactly teaching us anything particularly right now… Tsuna's eyebrows weaved together in thought. He closed his eyes as he began to wonder what to do, he could ask Reborn; except Reborn was the whole problem. _The only thing that we can rely on right now is the fact that Hibari-san is strong enough to take care of himself. Still, Reborn made this trial seem really dangerous for every single one of the guardians, and Lambo is probably the only one that I wouldn't usually trust to handle himself in a dangerous situation; so that's saying how big this trial will be. Even then everyone is so strong, but I'm sure that it is nearly impossible for all of them, even Hibari-san, to fight their own selves._ A lump formed in his throat as he began to feel himself shivering, fear beginning to make way into his mind at the thought of his beloved friends having to fight themselves; fight their past.

Biting his lip, Tsuna tried to quickly scribble back to Yamamoto: If it's okay with you, I'm going to see Hibari-san right now. I'm starting to get really worried and my intuition is driving me crazy. I'm sorry Yamamoto I'm going to go check on Hibari-san right now! The slightly panicked brunet tossed the note back to Yamamoto before wracking his mind of what to do to get out of class. He closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves. Before Tsuna had a chance to think of anything, Yamamoto stood from his chair with his hand raised; surprising everyone including Tsuna.

The Vongola Boss widened his eyes as he heard the baseball star say, "Excuse me sensei, but Tsuna is looking pale and he says that he isn't feeling very well! I'll take him to the infirmary." Tsuna felt his trembling relax slightly at the sudden and reassuring outburst from his rain guardian.

Tsuna started to get up when he noticed the shocked and concerned expression on his now frozen storm guardian's face. With a quiet frown, Tsuna managed to quickly write on a piece of paper: Gokudera-kun, don't worry. I'm really worried about Hibari-san, so Yamamoto is going with me to check on him. Please stay here until we get back. I'll be okay, I promise. I'm counting on you to stay here until we get back otherwise it might look suspicious. I'm sorry and thank you very much Gokudera-kun!

Both boys could feel their teacher's examining stare, but nonetheless continued. Tsuna carefully got up and frowned as he felt slightly wobbly. The brunet almost began to panic when he began to fall, but Yamamoto put a shoulder around him to hold him up. Tsuna felt Yamamoto flinch at how weak Tsuna seemed to be. _On the bright side, we aren't completely lying since I really do feel sick and I probably look a little pale. I just hope Hibari-san and everyone else is okay and that the trial hasn't really begun yet._ As the boys began to make their way outside of the classroom after receiving permission, Tsuna managed to slip the small paper onto the silver-haired bomber's desk with hope that he wouldn't mind staying behind for once.

"Tsuna," the baseball player quickly gained his boss's attention, now outside the classroom, "are you okay? I was only putting my arm around you so that the teacher thought you were sick, but you really are leaning on me and you're not exactly looking too good." Tsuna winced as he felt himself shiver. His headache was beginning to affect the rest of his body; he was beginning to feel awfully sick. The Vongola Boss attempted to stand away from Yamamoto as to stand on his own, but nearly fell over. "Tsuna!" In an instant, Yamamoto caught Tsuna and quickly placed his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "Tsuna, I know you're worried about Hibari-sempai, but you're going to have to take it easy and calm down. Just try and relax a bit, okay?" Tsuna just nodded dumbly; not knowing what else to do. Tsuna closed his eyes and tried to relax. _Okay come on Tsuna, calm yourself down. Yamamoto is already beginning to worry about you and I'm sure Hibari-san is fine. We'll just go check on him, get bitten to death, and then return back to Gokudera-kun; everything will be fine._

After reassuring himself, Tsuna opened his eyes back up and looked up at a worried Yamamoto. Smiling lightly, Tsuna told his rain guardian, "Okay, I think I'm alright. Let's go see Hibari-san." Yamamoto nodded, but made no movement to remove his supporting arm away from his Boss as they continued to walk, and Tsuna made no complaint; knowing that he was a little too weak to walk by himself at the present moment.

Tsuna gulped as Yamamoto let out a bit of an uneasy laugh. "Okay, ready to go in Tsuna?" Tsuna just nervously nodded over to Yamamoto. Both boys were beginning to realize that no matter whether or not Hibari was here, the outcome would not be enjoyable; either they would have the problem of a missing prefect or they would be bitten to death for intrusion, ditching, and "worry about unnecessary things." _Either way, _Tsuna began to realize, _it is going to be a loss for us._

Tsuna swallowed another lump in his throat before knocking on the door lightly while still holding onto Yamamoto, and politely asking, "H-Hibari-san? Are you here? Y-Yamamoto and I need to ask you something." Both of them waited quietly. Tsuna frowned as he they stood there waiting for a little while. Yeah, Hibari didn't exactly like company, but that didn't mean he wouldn't answer…right? Tsuna gulped and began to feel even woozier than before; nervousness beginning to plant itself back into Tsuna. Tsuna tried again, "H-Hibari-san? If you're there, p-please open up." Tsuna felt as if time stood still as the two boys stood there. Yamamoto winced as he felt Tsuna beginning to lose his grip. Tsuna was beginning to inwardly panic, but before either could say anything; the door suddenly popped open.

In that single moment, Tsuna felt relief; at least until he saw who had opened the door. Tsuna's mouth barely moved as he whispered, "K-Kusakabe-san, i-is Hibari-san here?" Seeing the sullen expression fall onto the other man's face, Tsuna's legs almost at once became weak; leaving Yamamoto as the only reason that he was still standing.

"T-Tsuna! Come on, let's go inside and you can sit down." Tsuna gave a simple nod as Yamamoto and Kusakabe, who saw how frail the young boss looked, helped the extremely worried brunet inside the prefect office.

Sitting Tsuna on the couch and sitting right beside him, the swordsman gave Hibari's right-hand man a concerned look; asking what had happened to Hibari. The older man sighed and gently eyed the two before saying, "He disappeared, or to be more exact he never showed up. This morning when I came to check on Kyo-san, I found out that he had never actually arrived at school this morning. When I tried calling him, he didn't pick up. Then I decided to just assume that maybe he was sick or had a prior engagement to attend before school, but…" Both boys looked at the second-in-command prefect with curiosity.

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed together as he asked the silent question out loud, "But what Kusakabe-san?"

Kusakabe sighed as he quietly began to answer once again, "Apparently neither of those were true since one of the others in the Disciplinary Committee reported that Kyo-san had been seen walking around, and that he looked like he was in a rush. When Kyo-san was asked what was wrong, he simply said that he was in a hurry and to move or 'I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna frowned, and began to quietly think of where Hibari might have gone. Coming up blank, Tsuna asked, "Was there a general direction of where Hibari-san might have gone by chance?"

The prefect seemed to think for a while before looking startled and answering, "Aw! Now that you mention it, the general area Kyo-san looked like he was going towards was what seemed to be Kokuyo Land. Of course that is just an estimation, but that was where Kokuyo Land was located." Tsuna's eyes widened instantly and he flipped his head around to face Yamamoto, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Tsuna started to jump up, but nearly fell as Yamamoto quickly caught and steadied the still shaky brunet. Tsuna quickly replied, "I see. Thank you for letting us know what is going on Kusakabe-san."

Just before the two boys walked out, however, Kusakabe seemed to remember something, "Oh that's right! I almost forgot to mention that Sasagawa Ryohei stopped by here in the morning. When he had heard that Kyo-san wasn't here, he took off to find him too. I don't think he has returned yet either."

Time seemed to freeze around the two boys, and seemed to move only when the school bell went off; signaling the end of class. Nodding, Tsuna and Yamamoto practically ran to class to pick up Gokudera, with Tsuna still being supported by Yamamoto. Before they could arrive, Gokudera seemed to appear out of midair right in front of them.

Not letting him say a word, Tsuna quickly snapped, "Gokudera-kun, we need to go to Kokuyo land right now!" The bomber quickly gave his head a nod before also putting an arm around his boss just to be safe that he would not fall over. The trio then preceded to high-tail it out of the building.

"Tsuna are you okay? We've been running for awhile and you already weren't exactly in the best condition to begin with." Yamamoto looked worriedly at Tsuna who was majorly panting. Gokudera was also slightly panting, but not nearly as hard as Tsuna. During the run the two friends continued to pass worried looks to their boss.

Tsuna took in a breath before letting it out and replying, "I-I'll…be…a-alright. B-Besides…Kokuyo is right…there. Come on. L-Let's go." Both of the other boys nodded again before following the determined brunet into the abandoned school. They hurried up into the stairs and rushed into Mukuro's lair without the slightest of worry whether he was there or not. They froze as not one sign of life seemed to be seen in there. "T-There's no one h-here. Where is O-Onii-san and Hibari-san? Not even M-Mukuro or Chrome are here."

Before either of the other two could answer they heard a small and quiet, "Kufufu… Tsunayoshi-kun, i-is that y-you?" Tsuna flipped his head toward the voice and widened his eyes at the sight of the source. Rokudo Mukuro, lay in a heap on the floor. He had a puddle of blood towards the right side of his stomach and underneath the rest of his body. His head looked as though it had hit something hard as some blood seemed to trickle down his left eye. He was holding onto his injury and gasping lightly for breath, making the panic that had been inching itself into Tsuna rush inside.

"Mukuro, what happened?! Are you okay?! Hang in there!" Tsuna dashed forward to his injured mist with Gokudera and Yamamoto right beside him. "This is terrible! We have to call an ambulance and…!"

"Kufufu. C-calm down Tsunayoshi-kun; calling an ambulance w-would do no good because of w-who I am. Remember?" Mukuro grunted as some blood came from his mouth. He looked uneasily at Tsuna who began to think correctly once again.

Nodding, Tsuna began to try and calmly say while still trembling, "O-okay, for now we'll take you to our house and, uh, we can bandage you up there. Or, er, would that be too far?" Mukuro gave his head a shake of no; indicating that Tsunayoshi's house was not too far.

Before Tsuna could bother saying anything else, Mukuro tried explaining what happened, "Tsunayoshi-kun, w-what is going on? T-The birdie tried to warn me of something w-with that loudmouth boxer right behind him, w-when we were suddenly attacked. I-I don't really remembered what happened e-except the fact that we w-were losing. I t-tried to protect my precious Chrome a-and ended up getting hit i-instead of her. The next thing I know, K-Kyoya, Ryohei, a-and even…my precious C-Chrome were gone…" Tsuna froze as regret began to seize him; why couldn't he have listened to his intuition earlier?!

Just as Tsuna began to say something, the four boys heard a very familiar voice that cut through the conversation, "Looks like it has begun."

Tsuna swung his head around towards the voice and yelped, "R-Reborn?!"

Reborn shadowed his face and quietly told them, "The final trial has begun, and the first people to be captured are: Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, and Chrome Dokuro…"

**And the plot thickens... Anyways I hope that chapter wasn't too bad. So one of my major problems that I seemed to run into was what Kusakabe calls Hibari, but since they are suppose to be in high school (which I never explained...) I figured he would just call him Kyo-san. And the whole thing with Tsuna feeling sick, well that's because sometimes his intuition gives him a headache. In the case, however, Tsuna was starting to get sick with his headache beginning to turn into a slight migraine while having even more stress build up as well. Also before I end, just double-checking with anyone reading: Is Mukuro's first name Mukuro or Rokudo? Same for Chrome, I mean I know her real name is Nagi, but in her name is her first name Chrome or Dokuro...sorry but I could never tell because I'm sort of lame like that... Anyways please review and comment, since I don't know how well this chapter was written out... Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Tsuna's World Begins to Crumble

**Ohmygoodnessgracious! I actually updated again! Hooray! Sorry for the late update, I was busy this weekend with the Harvest Crusade which was totally awesome! Anyways this chapter felt slightly rushed until the end, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Also I would like to thank Pineapple the Fourth and Lexie-chan94 for reviewing on my last chapter. To tell the truth, I'm surprised that I'm getting this many reviews. It makes me very happy each time I receive one though, so thank you very much! Anyways I hope that you enjoy!**

_Italics= thoughts (as usual)_

Ch 9

Back at Tsuna's house, our young hero let out a sigh. After Reborn's declaration, Mukuro had promptly passed out; forcing the trio of friends to hurriedly carry Mukuro to Tsuna's house. Luck was with them as when they arrived Nana had gone out with Bianchi, Lambo, and I-pin, leaving Fuuta to housesit and no explanations were needed. After arriving Tsuna left Mukuro to be laid down on the couch by Gokudera and Yamamoto before rushing into his bathroom and grabbing the First-Aid kit.

Now wrapping up Mukuro's wounds, Tsuna questioned the baby who had remained silent throughout the panic, "Reborn…why…?" Tsuna frowned, not knowing what to say. He glanced over to see that his two best friends were also at a loss of what to say.

"Why what Dame-Tsuna? Why are you having the trial? Why did it happen now? Why were they the ones chosen? Your question is too confusing Dame-Tsuna; be clearer." No movement was made by the Vongola Boss as he continued to stare at his unconscious mist guardian. "You don't even know what you want to ask, do you Dame-Tsuna? All I can say is the trial has already begun, and you have already failed on your part; though I don't about your guardians yet." Brown eyes became shadowed as Tsuna clenched his fists in frustration.

"Reborn-san! What is the final trial?! Please tell us! We have a right to know for ourselves and for Juudaime! Please Reborn-san!" Both student and tutor turned to look at the now-desperate looking storm and rain guardian. Knowing that he still wasn't allowed to say anything, Tsuna bit his lip with frustration as Reborn stared at them with narrowed eyes.

"And why do you think I would possibly tell you what is going on, after all I did to make sure Dame-Tsuna kept quiet about it? I will say that the test involves each of you getting captured, and that is already far too much information that I shouldn't give you."

This time the brown eyes of the baseball star became desperate as he practically begged, "But why can't we know kid? We want to be able to help Tsuna pass, and we can't do that without knowing what's going on! We're Tsuna's guardians; shouldn't we have a right to know what is going on too?!"

Tsuna flinched as Yamamoto raised his voice slightly. Desperation was easily found in both guardians' voices, and Tsuna knew it was because Reborn had said that he already failed. _If it was me, I wouldn't think that this was fair either. Heck I know what's going on and I still don't think it's fair! But there's nothing that I can do because I can't tell them what is happening...all we can do is trust each other. But I'm not sure if they can trust me when I don't have enough belief in myself to be able to trust myself. There's still one question I have though..._

"Reborn," black eyes met brown, "what do I do now?" To any other person, Tsuna would have seemed as though he were begging to be told of what to do; but Reborn knew better.

Watching the determined boss, Reborn smirked; proud of the student he taught. Nonetheless Reborn still questioned, "What do you mean Dame-Tsuna?"

The questioned earned a glare from the brunet, but Tsuna still replied, "You know what I mean Reborn," Tsuna stood up whilst still glaring in defiance, "You're the one that told me that the location will be given to us once a guardian is captured. Well Reborn three of my guardians are captured, and I still haven't been told where they are being held! I'll go...so where are they?" The hitman tutor shadowed his eyes as Yamamoto and Gokudera stood behind their boss; showing their support. All four of them heard a shuffling to Tsuna's left, and were surprised to see Mukuro also awake and determined to find the missing guardians.

Seeing their determined faces, Reborn felt a pang inside of his heart, but nonetheless said, "Sorry Dame-Tsuna, but you will find out the location after all of your guardians have been captured. Only then can we be sure that the test can be issued at all." Tsuna opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Reborn, "These were the rules issued by the Ninth, and I can do nothing to change them. All you can do is attempt helping the remaining four guardians you still have left."

"No," everyone looked up in surprise at the defiance shown by the usually timid brunet. Realizing what he had said and to whom it had been said to, Tsuna through his head up and continued, "I-I mean, I can't just sit around waiting for this to happen. I have to find everyone! I have to find them because," Tsuna trailed off for a moment while looking at the three of his remaining guardians, and then continuing, "it is my duty as their sky to be with them and shoulder their burdens along their side always. I won't start ignoring them now!" The three guardians were stunned at their boss's words, and even Reborn was slightly shocked at the usually very quiet brunet. They stood there; unable to move because of the determination and loyalty shown by their beloved sky. They watched as Tsuna glared at Reborn with the sort of boldness that only appeared when involving his family with danger.

With a chuckle, Yamamoto threw his arm around Tsuna while attempting to lighten the atmosphere, "Mah, Tsuna's right. Even though I'm sure Chrome, Ryohei-sempai, and Hibari-sempai can take of themselves, we are family right? Ahaha it's best to always be together to support each other right?" He flashed a beaming smile at Tsuna while reassuring the others.

Smirking Gokudera added, "For once I agree with Baseball-Freak, Juudaime! It's only because of each other that we made it this far; and your strength of course too Juudaime!" Tsuna blushed at the unnecessary comment, but smiled at Gokudera's mention of everyone's unity.

Everyone turned to face a certain illusionist when they heard, "They are right Tsunayoshi, and we should go now. I'd like to go after my dear Chrome now if you don't mind." Tsuna gave an affirmative nod and turned to face Reborn.

Tsuna strengthened his resolve and declared to Reborn, "We-We have to go Reborn. We are a family, and need to stick together." Reborn allowed his eyes to become shadowed under his fedora as Tsuna quickly added, "Please Reborn!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Reborn replied, "I cannot tell you where they are at Dame-Tsuna; I'm afraid that I am not allowed to tell you on orders from the Ninth." Seeing the gloomy atmosphere that suddenly engulfed his student and the other three guardians, Reborn continued, "But I don't see why you guys can't attempt looking around. Your rings act like a radar for each other anyways." From under his fedora, Reborn spotted the cheerful smile spread across the future Decimo's face and snorted, "Go on and get out of here Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna gave a sharp nod and quickly helped Mukuro to stand with Yamamoto's help, and the four boys quickly sped out of the house to locate their family. _Be careful, Dame-Tsuna. Even with that said…it probably isn't wise to leave your house when there is still a guardian that can be kidnapped…_

* * *

><p>A shiver ran up Tsuna's spine as he continued to race around town. It was cold outside, but because of the exercise; sweat was still visibly seen on all four of the boys. Tsuna could hear his own breath as well as his guardians'. Exhaustion was settling into the four boys after an hour of running, but they continued moving their legs forward. There was no sign of the three missing guardians, even after looking through the whole town. Tsuna let out a groan as they came to a stop, letting his hands rest on his knees. The other three boys also tried to catch their breaths as they took a break.<p>

Tsuna peered at his guardians while panting before asking, "M-Mukuro, a-are your injuries o-okay?"

Mukuro turned his head to face his boss as he let a light smirk spread across his face and replied, "Kufufu. D-Don't worry Tsunayoshi. My injuries are fine thanks, thanks to you and your flames. I'm actually beginning to think I might be better off than you right now."

The remark instantly earned a growl from Gokudera as the silver-haired pianist snapped, "Watch what you say to Juudaime, pineapple head! Juudaime are you okay?"

Tsuna started to wave off their concern, but was cut off by Yamamoto, "Ha-ha they're right Tsuna; you shouldn't push yourself too much. You aren't used to all this running you know? Plus you weren't feeling all that great a little while ago too." Even though the normal cheerfulness was still placed in the baseball players' voice, the concern laced into his voice was still clearly noticeable. Tsuna smiled lightly and gave a wave of dismissal; letting his friends know that he would survive. The three other boys allowed the subject to drop, but still kept a watchful eye on their sky as they began questioning on what to do next.

A growl was heard and everyone's attention landed on Gokudera as he growled out, "This just sucks! We don't have any idea where they could have even been taken too! We searched this whole town!"

Yamamoto frowned and gently suggested, "Maybe they aren't in town..." The idea tensed the exhausted teens.

Mukuro grimaced and said, "I suppose that is very possible looking at these circumstances. If that is really true though, then how are we supposed to find my dear Chrome-chan and the others?"

Gokudera snapped out his answer, "Easy; we don't find them! Reborn- san said that we won't be given their location until we are captured as well!" Tsuna tensed at the last statement, but went unnoticed by the other three. Gokudera continued, "This is supposed to be a trial after all. Like if we were to be captured and tortured later on." The last part was mumbled more to himself, but heard by the others.

Dread began to fill their minds, but could not take them over completely as Tsuna shouted, "But we can't give up!" The shout received surprised and blank stares, but Tsuna continued, "W-we have to keep trying! The others need us and it's our job to be able to be there for them! We have to keep looking! I-I'm sure we'll find them!" In response the three guardians gave their boss a light nod and continued to run again; this time, however, in a slower pace for the sake of their sky.

As they ran, Mukuro slowed down to Gokudera's pace who was watching their backs in case of an attack. Gokudera glanced at the illusionist, but didn't say a word. "Kufufu, are you ignoring me Smokin' Bomb Hayato?" In response Gokudera let out a tch. Mukuro simply smirked at the response before turning serious. "He doesn't really think we'll find them tonight does he?" Gokudera replied with a glare. "He truly is too innocent for his own good." Once again Gokudera glared at Mukuro before letting their eyes fall on the two teens ahead of them.

Letting out a cocky snort, Gokudera quickly let out a retort, "What are you talking about idiot?! Isn't that why you follow Juudaime; because of how innocent and kind he is to you by accepting you despite who you are and what you've done?"

Letting out a humph, Mukuro argued back, "Kufufu, what are you talking about Smokin' Bomb Hayato? I 'follow' Sawada Tsunayoshi simply to possess his body."

The dynamite-user growled again and glared whilst hissing, "Are you really still going on about that?! First of all, we wouldn't let you even if you were trying to get Juudaime's body, and second of all, you actually care about Juudaime." Mukuro spun his head around to face Gokudera with a bewildered face, but Hayato continued before Mukuro could respond, "That's right; we all know that you care for Juudaime!"

Mukuro let out a growl and sizzled as he spat out, "As if you incompetent lapdo-!"

"Gokudera-kun? Mukuro? Are you two alright?" Both boys quickly looked up to their boss to see both their sky and rain guardian at a stop not too far from them. Gokudera blushed and Mukuro looked down at the ground, both embarrassed for having stopped so suddenly.

Yamamoto added to their embarrassment with a laugh and continued, "Yeah, you guys stopped so suddenly! Though we sort of assumed what happened when we noticed that the two of you were bickering. Ha-ha."

If only to reassure his boss, Gokudera quickly reassured and apologized, "Ah! I'm sorry Juudaime! I was just being disturbed by this pineapple head is all!"

"Oya oya pineapple head?" Tsuna sweat-dropped at the fuming mist guardian and defensive storm. He watched as the two suddenly began bickering and glaring at each other; he was a little surprised that they didn't start fighting. _Gokudera-kun is probably just being careful of Mukuro's wound. Gah! _Tsuna gaped as Gokudera began attempting to kick the smirking illusionist. _…or not… _

Jumping slightly at the strong hand placed on his shoulder, Tsuna turned to look at Takeshi who asked, "Neh Tsuna, maybe we should just go home for tonight." Tsuna opened his mouth to retort, but the swordsman hurriedly continued, "I mean we can always try searching tomorrow. It's just that I'm worried about how late it's getting, and we're obviously not getting anything done here…" They both turned back to the other two boys, only to sweat-drop at the big fight that had erupted with a trident and dynamites. Suddenly letting out a yawn, Tsuna blush and gave a small nod signaling his agreement. Smiling at him, the baseball star yelled over to the other two, "Oi, Mukuro, Gokudera; Tsuna and I are going home!" Now that he had their attention, Yamamoto clarified, "We'll just try again tomorrow since we obviously aren't getting anything done." The other two put their weapons down as they nodded their heads in agreement. Turning around, the four boys began their walks to their homes.

* * *

><p>"Well Juudaime, this is where we separate. Please notify me if something happens, especially with that pineapple jerk!" Gokudera planted a glare on the said jerk as Tsuna attempted waving off the distrust of the two.<p>

Mukuro let out a growl, but Tsuna held him back and told his loyal right-hand man, "I'll be fine Gokudera-kun; Mukuro is a guardian just like you after all." Gokudera kept a glare on the said-guardian, but did back down slightly. Giving a light nod, the silver-haired bomber waved goodbye to his boss as he walked away. Tsuna smiled lightly as he watched his friend leave before heading inside his home with Mukuro right behind him.

"Hmph, sometimes that brat can be too much. By the way, Tsunayoshi-kun," Tsuna glanced towards Mukuro as they walked up the steps, "I really think I should be heading back to Kokuyo Land now…"

Instantly Tsuna frowned and grabbed Mukuro's arm with begging eyes, "Mukuro, please stay. Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun already said that they couldn't stay here tonight, and I really would rather have all of you guys as close to me as possible right now… I know that it is selfish of me, but I…" Tsuna trailed off, unable to say anything else. The trial was really starting to get to him, and he was beginning to fear that he would truly lose all of his guardians.

Seeing Tsuna's uneasiness, Mukuro sighed and reassured, "Alright I'll stay, but only this one time." The bright smile that appeared on his boss's face instantly relaxed Mukuro worries and allowed his to feel more reassured in staying with the worried boss.

As the two stepped through the door, squeals were heard- surprising both boys, "Tsuna-nii! Welcome home!" Tsuna smiled at Fuuta and I-pin who suddenly tackled him. Mukuro watched with an amused smile.

Tsuna was about to ask how their shopping was when his intuition suddenly acted up, "Where's Lambo?"

While the two young children gave him a confusing look, a certain Arcobaleno suddenly answered, "Iemitsu picked him when he got home and took him with him to where the other guardians are being held." Tsuna's eyes widened as he faced Reborn, but Reborn continued, "And if my information is right, the rain and storm are in the process of being captured as well." Freezing at the shocking news, Tsuna flailed over to his phone. Fuuta and I-pin looked at their older brother with concerned eyes, while Mukuro chose to simply glare at the fedora-wearing baby.

Quickly dialing in Gokudera's number first, Tsuna quickly called him and spoke quickly as he heard the ringing stop, "Gokudera-kun, are you alright?! Is everything okay over there?! Gokudera-kun?!"

"Hello Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna froze as he felt his world spin around him, "I'm sorry to say that your storm is now located elsewhere with your other guardians…" The lines went dead and Tsuna quickly scrambled to push the numbers of Yamamoto's number.

"Yamamoto, are you alright?!"

Tsuna heard nothing at first, but the next words made his world seem as though it was crumbling apart, "Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm sorry. My son is-My son has been kidnapped, and I…" Tsuna flinched at the grief in the older and respectable man's words.

Even though he wasn't exactly breathing correctly, Tsuna managed to attempt a guarantee of Yamamoto's safety, "I-It's okay Yamamoto-san. I-I'll get him back. I-It'll be okay…" With that Tsuna hung up the phone.

No words were uttered for a moment before, "Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro rushed up and barely caught his stunned boss as the brunet collapsed onto the ground, tears streaming down his face. "Tsunayoshi, hang in there." Both I-pin and Fuuta rushed up to their older brother with worry. Mukuro quickly turned a glare on Reborn as he hollered, "Arcobaleno what is the meaning of this?!"

Reborn simply began heading upstairs, only uttering one sentence, "And then there was one." The words seemed to halt time as Reborn left the two remaining Vongola Decimo members. Mukuro could do nothing, but try and keep his sky from completely falling apart; now that only he remained.

* * *

><p>*In a place unknown* "Gah! Stop it please! Somebody save me! Please, boss, help me! Please I'm no longer Nagi, my name is Chrome Dokuro! Please! Boss…boss…please boss…" Soft sobs were heard as the one word seemed to repeat over and over, "Boss…"<p>

**Yay another cliff hanger! I like cliff hangers if you didn't notice. So yeah all of the guardians have been captured except for Mukuro, and the reason for that is...randomness! Anyways I hope that this chapter is alright, not quite sure if it is or not, but please leave a review of your opinion. Also be warned that I am going to be busier than usual since school and soccer have started up. Not to mention I'm going to start writing stories for fictionpress as well as . So if you want more chapters please make sure to review. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	10. Being a Lion

**Oh my goodness, you guys have no idea how bad I feel for not updating soon. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I have been so busy with homework, school, more homework, soccer, more homework, driving tests, more homework, SATs, and more homework...did I mention homework. Anyways, good news for you guys; I no longer have to worry about SATs and my soccer season ended. Plus, Thanksgiving break is coming up. Yay! So I should hopefully be able to update again very soon, not to mention I've started chaper 11 :). Anyways, just a reminder: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn at all, and I defintely could use reviews~. Also a thanks to Lexie-chan94, Night-Shadow56, and ZucchiniPiupiu on reviewing chapter nine as well as everyone has favorited and followed my story. It means so much to me and helped me to try to find more time to finish this! Thanks again everyone! I hope this chapter fulfills everyone's expecations! Thank you again and enjoy!**

**Bold= Flashback**

_Italics= Thoughts_

Ch 10

Blinking warily, Tsuna flinched at the sunlight that peaked through. A hand rushed to his head as he felt his head throb. Confused for a moment, Tsuna's eyes widened when the realization of what occurred the night before was remembered. Tsuna nearly began panicking when he felt a light weight on top of him. As he glanced down, he was shocked that it was someone's arm. Taking another look, however, Tsuna realized that Mukuro was the one who had an arm draped over him. Tsuna quickly bit back a yelp as he tried to remember what happened after he had made the horrific phone calls. Tsuna tried with all his might to remember, yet all he could see were blurs. He had remembered crashing to the down with his mist guardian screaming his name, and Reborn…Reborn walking up those stairs leaving him on the cold, hard ground.

Frustration began to wrap itself around Tsuna when he heard, "Oya? Are you actually awake now Tsunayoshi-kun?" Looking over at his mist guardian with surprise, Tsuna watched as Mukuro lifted his arm off of him and sat up to while still staring at him. As soon as Mukuro saw Tsuna's confused face, he gave a sad smirk and continued, "After you found out that the rest of the guardians were captured, you sort of lost it. You were certainly conscious, and yet your mind appeared to have gone completely blank." To try and remember something, Tsuna made sure to listen quietly as Mukuro snorted and continued on, "Then, I was going to go talk to the Arcobaleno, but could not. You latched yourself onto me and refused to let go. In the end, I dragged you to bed where you clung onto me until we fell asleep." Mukuro huffed lightly after reciting the previous night, though making sure to keep the fact out that Tsuna was bawling all the way until they had fell asleep.

The illusionist watched as Tsuna looked down at his hands with embarrassment while mumbling, "I'm sorry Mukuro, and I didn't mean to be so much trouble. I…I just got so frustrated…"

Mukuro sighed and smiled sadly, as much as he wanted to deny being friends with Tsunayoshi; he knew that he could not. Tsuna was his sky and became important to him somewhere along the way of trying to capture the brunet's body as his vessel. Still trying to pretend that he didn't care too much, Mukuro added, "Kufufu no trouble; it kept my worries off of Chrome so don't worry too much." Glancing over at Mukuro, Tsuna gave a light nod. An awkward silence shifted into the room as both boys became unsure of what to do next. "Tsunayoshi?" The said brunet looked up towards his guardian with curiosity, "You have school today correct?" Tsuna immediately winced before looking down again and shaking his head yes. Hearing a sigh from the blue-haired man, Tsuna heard Mukuro say, "Well I suppose we should go then. As of right now we don't really have anything that we can really do right now, and it would probably be best to distract ourselves until we get a clue on what the next thing needed to do is." Seeing the hesitant look in his Boss's eyes, Mukuro quirked his lips up slightly before making an attempt to reassure, "Kufufu, it'll be alright. I'll go with you and hide myself with an illusion, then we might be able to fight back this time." Tsuna sighed, but made no appearance of arguing as the two boys went to Namimori-chuu.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, here we will use the Pythagorean Theorem with a squared plus b squared equals c squared..."(Guess what class I was writing this part in ha-ha) Silently, Tsuna allowed himself to zone his teacher out. Staring out the window next to his seat, Tsuna could feel his heart break as his thoughts wandered to his missing guardians. <em>Where are you guys? Have they already begun to go through your memories? Why do they have to go through all of this?! Is it because of me? I...<em> Tsuna shut his eyes tightly as his breath got caught. Just before Tsuna was about to completely panic, a strong hand clamped onto his shoulder. Managing to suppress a yelp, Tsuna jumped and flipped his head over as he saw his mist illusionist who was looking worriedly at the distressed boss. Tsuna slowly relaxed and gave his guardian an apologetic look. Seeing that the originally panicked future Decimo had calmed down, Mukuro smirked and let out his signature kufufufu. Tsuna sweat-dropped as some students turned towards him with confused faces after hearing Mukuro's signature laugh; since Mukuro covered himself with an illusion, only allowing Tsuna to have seen him.

* * *

><p>"Ugh."<p>

Mukuro twitched and sent Tsunayoshi a distasteful look as he growled, "Tsunayoshi, will you stop groaning? You're beginning to get on my nerves, and I tend to put up with a lot that should really get on my nerves."

Tsuna let out a light sigh, Mukuro twitched, however Tsuna quickly said, "I'm sorry!" Mukuro frowned softly as he kept his slightly concerned eyes glued on his boss. The blue-haired illusionist made sure to stay quiet as the once again distressed brunet began to tremble again. "I'm just so worried about the others and what they are most likely going through! When I think like that, I can't help myself. A-and I start thinking that maybe...maybe..."

"Tsunayoshi-kun, stop it." Tsuna tensed, but said nothing as Mukuro continued, "Indeed I'm sure that my precious Chrome and your lapdogs," Tsuna gave a glare at the unnecessary nicknames, "are being tortured as we speak." The illusionist noted how Tsunayoshi's body froze, but continued nonetheless, "However, Tsunayoshi-kun, you have to understand that we chose this. Indeed we chose to become part of the Vongola because of you, but we have never - and never will leave you. Kufufu though I hate to admit it; you have become my sky just as you have become the others' sky Tsunayoshi-kun. For that we will forever stay by your side."

Tsuna sat there stunned and blinked a couple of times, before blinking a couple more times. Mukuro let out a triumphal smile before Tsuna quietly asked, "Would you still love and trust me as your sky even if being with me brings your past back?"

Mukuro seemingly froze as he starred at Tsuna with shock. Suddenly Chrome's actions that occurred the other day rang through his head as he remembered his own words that he had also given that day. **"Kufufu, so Tsunayoshi-kun inquired into MY Chrome-chan's past life huh? I wonder what is going through that boy's head. Does that mean there is a storm brewing Tsunayoshi-kun? How very curious kufufu."** _That's right Tsunayoshi-kun mentioned that before. What is it that has to do with our memories? Is that the test? Either way..._ "Kufufufu, yes." Tsuna gave a confused, yet shocked expression. Seeing the younger boy's confusion and surprise, Mukuro continued, "Indeed our pasts are practically torture for us," Mukuro could spot the tenseness that gathered in Tsuna's shoulders at the mention of the word torture, before continuing, "but you're the reason that we are here today. Kufufu, to tell you the truth, I have absolutely no clue where we would be right now without you. Though if I had to guess I'd say most of us would probably be dead if you had not come into our lives." Seeing Tsunayoshi's look of surprise nearly made Mukuro chuckle. However, Mukuro maintained his composure and continued, "You have become our sky, and will always be our sky. I suppose what I am trying to say is that even if our pasts come back to haunt us, we know that you will always be there to support and bare our burdens on your shoulders. In other words, we understand that you are there for us Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna stared at his usually isolated guardian in awe and managed to mumble, "Mukuro..."

Letting his characteristic smirk reappear, Mukuro added on, "Kufufufu, don't get the wrong idea; I'm simply saying and doing all this to get my dear Chrome back." Tsuna sweat-dropped as a single sentence came to mind... _I knew it..._ Watching as Mukuro attempted to try and regain his fearful demeanor again, Tsuna could feel a smile play onto his lips. _Still..._

"Mukuro," the said illusionist looked up as Tsuna continued, "...thank you..." Even as Mukuro looked slightly taken aback, Mukuro still smiled lightly at Tsuna's gratitude.

After a brief moment of silence, Mukuro began, "Kufufu, so...what do we do now oh great, wise boss?"

Tsuna sent a light glare at the unusual, mocking name before turning serious, "Well, first we should..." Before Tsuna could continue, both boys heard a light thump. The last thing Tsuna saw was Mukuro's shocked and furious face before he was completely knocked out.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my head." Tsuna warily attempted to open his eyes and blink away the throbbing ache that resounded from his head. "Wha-?" Slowly sitting up while holding onto his aching head, Tsuna began to try identifying his surroundings and remember what happened before he passed out. Tsuna glanced around as he began to realize that he was on the school's rooftop. Glancing around a bit more, Tsuna froze as he spotted some blood not too far off from where he was at. Tsuna could feel himself turning pale as the memories of what had previously happened to him began to come back to him. Suddenly Tsuna's breath became uneven as panic began to consume Tsuna. Tsuna could feel his sanity start to slip away until one word rang throughout his mind. <em>Reborn.<em> Tsuna widened his eyes as the single word reminded the distraught brunet of the one person that could help resolve this problem within an instant. Tsuna quickly stood up while still holding his head… As Tsuna stood, however, Tsuna was forced to freeze as his world began to spin around him. Quickly trying to regain his head, Tsuna took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. Managing to relax himself even with an aching head, Tsuna dashed down the stairs and out the school towards his home; completely forgetting that he was leaving in the middle of school.

* * *

><p>*Bang, bang, bang* Tsuna gasped for breath as he banged on his door. <em>Great…the one day I forget my keys at home. Come on Reborn, open the door.<em> The door suddenly swung open, making Tsuna jump. Tsuna quickly began to snap at Reborn when he froze at the sight of Fuuta at the door, and bit back the shouts that had nearly erupted from his mouth. Regaining his control, the worried Vongola Boss quickly asked the now-worried ranking prince, "Fuuta, do you know where Reborn is?!"

Even though surprised, Fuuta began to open his mouth when both boys heard a soft voice from behind Fuuta, "Reborn isn't here Tsu-kun. Aren't you supposed to be at school though Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna blinked in surprise but nonetheless answered, "Yeah, but something happened in which I really need Reborn's help…"

Nana frowned softly at her son as she gently told him, "Alright, Tsu-kun, but this better not become a regular habit. Though I'm sure whatever it is must be very important for you to skip." She glanced over at Fuuta who was watching them silently before looking back at her beloved son, "Just make sure you're careful Tsu-kun…I know I'm always telling you that you're just like your father, but…" She glanced at Tsuna uncertainly while Tsuna watched her curiously, "…you don't need to become like your father too soon."

Smiling sadly with understanding, Tsuna told his mother softly, "Mom, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Don't worry; I won't leave you alone any time soon." He flashed a reassuring smile at his mother who had then relaxed.

"Thank you Tsu-kun. And I hope you know I'm not just talking about you." Tsuna smiled and nodded, telling her that he understood before she continued anyways, "Keep our family together, Tsu-kun. I know that you're the only one who can do it." Nana let out a light giggle before winking at her son and walking out while shouting back to her two sons that she was going grocery shopping. Tsuna froze before a smile broke out onto his face. _Thank you, Okaa-san. _

Quickly stepping inside, Tsuna hurriedly rushed towards the couch and sat down. He let out a heavy sigh before frowning. Fuuta quietly walked up to him, a frown placed onto his face, "Tsuna-nii, are you okay?" Tsuna glanced up tiredly, and gave Fuuta an exhausted nod. Fuuta's frown deepened as he tried to get Tsuna's approval to help out, "Please, Tsuna-nii! I'll help with whatever I can! I'm sure my rankings could help!" Stopping Fuuta with a raised hand, Tsuna gave a shake of his head while covering his face his bangs. Standing tall, Fuuta tried once again, "Tsuna-nii, I know you promised that you would never use my powers for your own benefit, but I WANT to do this. Please, please, please let me help. Tsuna-nii, I'm family too."

Tsuna looked up at Fuuta in surprise before sighing, "Maybe…" Fuuta stared at Tsuna with determination, forcing Tsuna to give in, "A-alright." Instantly Fuuta brightened up and began cheering. Chuckling lightly, Tsuna continued, "Just this once though Fuuta." Fuuta gave a quick nod and waited for proper instructions, "Do you think you could rank the number one place where…" Fuuta blinked and watched Tsuna debate his words, "…where the Vongola Decimo's….guardians would be held captive in a trial?" Fuuta continued to stare as his older brother fidgeted over calling them guardians instead of family. _Though if Tsuna-nii were to call them family in this situation, I would probably get the results of everyone, instead of just Gokudera-nii and the others._

Nodding his head, Fuuta began chanting as objects around the room began to float, "Ranking Planet, tell me the number one area where Sawada, Tsunayoshi's guardians would be located should they get kidnapped for a trial." Tsuna waited patiently and watched as Fuuta concentrated, when Fuuta's face suddenly crumpled up in pain.

Feeling his eyes widened, Tsuna rushed to his little brother's aid as the boy began to fall forward, "FUUTA! Fuuta, are you alright?! What happened?!"

Fuuta blinked a couple of times as Tsuna held onto him before fully opening his eyes and answering, "I'm sorry Tsuna-nii, but I think someone is blocking me from getting the results. I'm really sorry, Tsuna-nii." Tsuna flinched at the tears in the corner of Fuuta's eyes before gently wiping away the young boy's tears with a soft smile.

"Don't worry about it Fuuta. Are you alright?" Fuuta nodded when they heard the front door open and close, allowing a certain baby to appear; effectively freezing the two boys. Widening his eyes, Tsuna yelped, "Reborn?!"

"All guardians have been captured." Tsuna froze and felt his anger bubble when Reborn continued, "However there seems to be a problem with reaching the Vongola workers on the island that they are at. There's a good chance the base has been taken over by an enemy." Fuuta looked at Reborn, whose eyes were covered by his fedora, in pure shock.

"Where are they?" Reborn and Fuuta, who had jumped, looked at Tsuna in shock. "Reborn," a tense silence, "where is my family at?" Both of them froze seeing the determined and fierce look that appeared in Tsuna's eyes. Reborn allowed a smirk to spread across his face; _a true lion, just as his box animal suggests. He will protect his own no matter what the costs, even if it means leaving behind his soft demeanor. This is Sawada, Tsunayoshi; the Future Vongola Decimo._

"Follow me, Vongola Decimo." Tsuna tensed at the name that Reborn called him, but nonetheless began to get up.

"Tsuna-nii, I want to go to!" Tsuna looked down in surprise as Fuuta continued, "Please, Tsuna-nii, I want to help!"

Tsuna closed his eyes and knelt down on one knee as he replied, "Alright as long as there aren't any dangerous people there; you are free to come." Fuuta beamed, and then followed his older brother out the door after Reborn.

As the boys began to chase after Reborn who was headed to the local dock, they heard a surprised, "Vongola?"

Both boys turned in surprise as Tsuna yelped, "Spanner?!" Smiling with his usual lollipop in his mouth, Spanner gave a wave. "Aw." Tsuna turned back to the direction that he had last seen Reborn in, and saw that the baby had went on ahead of them. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Maybe another…"

"Oh? Is it alright if I come along and help? I may not know what is going on, but I have something that I need to share with you and I'm sure I can help." Tsuna looked unsure, but with a begging look added onto his face; Tsuna gave in with a sharp nod before sprinting after Reborn, both boys right behind him.

* * *

><p>Seeing Reborn at the dock, Tsuna could feel his stomach turn in nervousness. Quickly the three boys scrambled onto the boat, and the boat began its journey towards its destination. As they began making their way, Tsuna quickly explained what was going on to Spanner before focusing solely on the island that was several miles away. <em>Everyone…hang on a little longer, I'm coming.<em>

* * *

><p>"Gokudera, Hayato…why do you exist?"<p>

"Shut up!"

"Are you certain that they truly love you?"  
>"Shut up!"<p>

"Are you positive that they really care for you; a worthless follower who can't seem to do one thing right?"

"SHUT UP!" Panting could be heard as well as a malicious laugh. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" In more of a broken voice, Gokudera whispered, "Juudaime, please, hurry."

"Even though he doesn't love you, and will leave you just like your mother?"

"Juudaime…" Soft sobs could be heard throughout the room. And not too far off, laid a man who had been violently killed; with a small inscription on his pocket: Vongola.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? So-so? Leave a review to le tme know :). By the way a couple things I apolgize for is that I believe I have been spelling Fuuta's name wrong with, but not really sure. I've spelled it with two u's but the manga spelled it with one u so I think I've been spelling it wrong. Also, I apologize if they the characters are too out of character which I just seemed to realize recently -_-'. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope that this chapter wasn't too rushed. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Being Family

**Hooray, I finished another chapter! Celebration dance! I'm supposed to be doing my math homework right now before break ends, but refused to do so until I got this chapter done. Anyway, thank you guys so much for continuing to support my story! I am so happy that I'm still getting reviews and likes! And special thanks to those who reviewed on chapter 10:**

**Mimi522- Thank you so much for your review, and I'm excited to finally begin writing on how Tsuna will begin his rescue now!**

**Fi Suki Saki- To tell the truth, I was imagining Mukuro as the TYL version too which may have caused more of an impression. And as for me getting a bit of review, I'm honestly surprised I'm getting this much review. Ha-ha, thanks for reviewing~!**

**Cocoaflower- Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like it! Whoa, I got recommended by someone! That is so cool! Say thanks to whoever recommended me, I thought my story wasn't all that liked ha-ha!**

**Okay, well here is the next chapter (where I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way, shape, or form). Hope you all enjoy and I'll try to update soon~!**

**Bold/Underline= Flashback**

_Italics= Thoughts_

Ch 11

*Arrival at island* "Wow, I never knew that there was an island so close to Namimori. I have to admit that I'm a little shocked." Spanner glanced around and frowned at the tense atmosphere that had gathered between the other three occupants in the boat. He, too, knew the situation, but didn't exactly like the tenseness that was floating around.

Before Spanner could say anything else, Reborn spoke up, "Dame-Tsuna," everyone turned to look at Reborn, "I don't care if you go in and disturb the trial, however, you cannot take your gloves nor your pills in with you." Fuuta froze as Spanner openly gaped at Reborn, but Tsuna's reaction remained hidden under his bangs. Reborn frowned softly, but waited for Tsuna to reply when he heard Tsuna mumble something. Wrinkling his eyebrows, Reborn asked, "What? What did you say Dame-Tsuna?"

"I DON'T CARE!" Everyone jumped at Tsuna's sudden shout as well as the boat landing onshore. The other boys watched Tsuna cautiously as he shook in rage. Tsuna slowly but clearly continued, "I don't care about my weapons, I don't care about fighting, and I don't care about the mafia; all I care about is the safety of my family."

Reborn narrowed his eyes as he questioned, "Don't you mean famiglia, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna's head shot up as he glared at Reborn and growled, "They are not my famiglia Reborn; they are my family." Reborn smiled as pulled his fedora over his face and gave a curt nod.

The four boys began to carefully step out of the boat, when they heard a soft gasp. Everyone alarmingly turned to look at Fuuta. The young boy was trembling ever so softly as he pointed away from them with his other hand over his mouth. Everyone quickly turned their hands over towards the direction Fuuta was pointing and widened their eyes. Tsuna and Reborn tensed, Fuuta continued to tremble, and Spanner's lollipop suddenly fell out of his as the mechanic questioned whilst stumbling, "W-what? What happened? T-the Vongola guards a-are all knocked out…? Why? W-what's going on?"

Reborn allowed his fedora to tip as he frowned, "It seems that this island truly has been taken over by enemies." A glare was quickly thrown at Reborn as Tsuna tried to make a point of him being right all along.

While still quivering Fuuta whispered, "But what if it was the others escaping? It could've been Gokudera-nii with the others, right?" The others all continued to frown, not really agreeing with Fuuta's theory. Tsuna closed his eyes tightly as he trembled in rage. _This isn't good. The trial must have been interrupted because no matter how furious all of them get…they would never do this much damage. What should I do? What if they…? No, I can't think like that, still this is all my fault. I would never forgive myself if… __**"Tsunayoshi-kun, stop it."**__ Ah, that's right. I need to calm down because if I worry too much I won't be able to do anything for anyone. I can't lose myself now, especially since I won't have anyone to keep my emotions in check now._

"Look, over there!" Everyone turned to where Fuuta was pointing out what and once again froze. Tsuna slowly walked towards the abandoned boat with Spanner behind him.

"T-this is…!" Spanner widened his eyes as Tsuna finished Spanner's sentence, "the Estraneo famiglia…"

Reborn cautiously jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder as he added, "It seems that it is not only the Estraneo famiglia, but another one as well by the looks of it." Tsuna frowned as he looked at Reborn with some confusion, "Aw, I remember now. Recently, rumors have been going around about the Estraneo famiglia teaming up with some members of the Millefiore famiglia."

Tsuna tensed as he exclaimed, "What? But I thought that Byakuran was on our side now, which would mean that the Millefiore famiglia would be on our side too!"

Giving a nod to his student, Reborn explained, "Yes, they are on our side. However, some members disagreed with Byakuran's decision of staying by your side and decided to continue on without him. Byakuran had even gone as far as to disband the Millefiore famiglia and go under the Vongola name to prove his point. This only infuriated the other members more and they completely rebelled against Byakuran altogether. I had thought that Byakuran put them in their place, but it seems not. Look over there by the ship." Sure enough as the other three boys looked, they could see a small flag with the words "Millefiore" on it.

"Hey, hey, isn't this really bad then?" Everyone glanced to the upset mechanic as he continued, "This place is where everyone is being held, but there are seriously messed up famiglias here. It has to be really bad inside for the others. Shouldn't we get help or something?"

Tsuna shook his head as he felt his anger begin to boil, "No, we don't have enough time to go look for help. They need help now."

"Not that it would matter either way," everyone looked to the baby hitman in shock before he carried on, "this is still a trial meant only for Tsuna and his guardians." Fuuta and Spanner moved to protest, but were stopped by Reborn's hand, "No exceptions whatsoever. Dame-Tsuna, this also does not change the fact that you are not allowed to use your weapons or your pills. Thus you have two choices," the three boys stared at Reborn intensely as he told them, "you can either leave and trust your guardians to fight their own battles which they should, or you can walk into a booby trapped maze filled with two crazy, psycho famiglias while being unarmed and defenseless." Tsuna said nothing as Spanner and Fuuta stared at Reborn as if he was a member of the crazy, psycho famiglias.

"Reborn," Fuuta glanced uneasily at his older brother as Spanner kept quiet and watched the scene in front of him play out, "I told you already that I refuse to leave them behind, with or without my weapons. That's why I will still continue."

Fuuta instantly began to yelp, "But Tsuna-nii…!"

"Vongola," Fuuta turned to look at Spanner as he quietly but sternly interrupted, "why, why would you continue? All you're going to do is die!"

"What are you talking about Spanner?" Suddenly the future Decimo had all eyes on him as he smiled lightly, "You never know what's going to happen until you try right? I thought you learned that when we went into the future. I know that I don't stand much of a chance going against them; actually I doubt I have a chance at all. But, I wouldn't abandon them for the world. If I abandoned them every single time things got rough, we wouldn't have ever stayed friends and we definitely wouldn't be family. Being family means sticking together when times begin to get rough and knowing that we can always lean on each other no matter what… I've always been alone just like everyone else because no one ever wanted to go out of their way to stay by our sides…" Spanner stared at Tsuna in shock, _Vongola… _"But we weren't like that with each other at all! I trust them with all of my heart, just as they trust me! Honestly it may be easier if I just ran away, but I would never be able to look them in the eyes again. I could never forgive myself either. I can't, no, I won't be scared now. They are my family after all."

"You've grown again while I wasn't watching, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna glanced down at Reborn's smile, and felt his own smile grow. "What are you waiting for Dame-Tsuna? Hurry up and go get your family back! I'll take Spanner and Fuuta home; we'll wait for you there."

Tsuna gulped and looked over at a smiling Fuuta and Spanner, as he nodded. Turning around, Tsuna dashed into the caves hearing a small, "Good luck Tsuna-nii!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna groaned as he continued moving forward, he had already run into several dangerous traps. <em>How I'm still alive is beyond me, but I have to keep going. The others are waiting for me after all. Hah, I just hope that I don't run into any enemies before I find them; that would be terrible. Even I know that I would be in trouble without my weapons.<em>

"Well, what do we have here?" Tsuna felt his whole body go rigid as his mouth seemed to drop down in shock at the man placed before him. _NO! Not now!_ "Looks like a little rat to me, this should be fun." Tsuna gulped as his mind began running a hundred times faster than usual. Quickly spotting a hole, Tsuna rushed forward and dove towards the hole that was planted in the wall. "Hey you rat, wait a minute!" However, Tsuna didn't wait a minute as he continued to race forward. _This is bad, I have to hurry and get away from here. Just keep running! Gah!_

Tsuna yelped as he nearly ran straight into a couple more guards, "Aw, hey who are you?!" Tsuna's eyes bulged out of his sockets as he dodged out of their grasp and continued moving forward to who knows where. "Hey you rat, come back! Halt!"

Tsuna smirked as his legs for once didn't fail him and kept moving forward when, "Agh, you have to be kidding me?! A hole in the ground! Really, Tsuna?! Realllly?!"

A scream (that wasn't girly at all according to Tsuna) made its way out of Tsuna's mouth as he continued falling. Once again in a rush to find a solution, Tsuna began to try and hold onto the straight wall besides him. _Gah, this isn't working at all! This wall is completely flat, and at this rate I'm going to hit the ground! Wait, maybe… _Hurriedly spreading his body in the air, Tsuna managed to push himself onto the surrounding walls as he pushed each hand and foot to the wall as hard as he could. Tsuna winced at the pain but was glad to feel himself start to slow down. Soon, he was hanging in mid-air with the walls at his side above a bunch of spikes. _Great, now what? Oh a door! But how do I get there with all these stupid spikes below me. Rule one: don't get caught in any more traps. Maybe… _Tsuna slowly and carefully positioned himself on top of one spike and gulped as he stood atop of it. _Okay, move slow now Tsuna or you're going to get yourself killed. _Carefully moving across the sharp ends of the spikes, the cautious brunet winced as he could feel the sharpness lightly dig into his sneakers. Soon, he made his way across the spikes and landed in front of the door. Allowing a small whoop, Tsuna hurried forward. _Okay, I can't be far now right? _

Tsuna glanced around at the hallway he was in and frowned. _Ten doors? Which one do I choose? They might all be traps or some have traps, ugh! Oh great! _Just as he was about to push open the door in front of him, Tsuna heard an unfamiliar scream from the door across from him. _Wha-? That voice, I know that voice! But why is HE screaming?! _Tsuna darted to the door, unbeknownst to what was about to take place.

* * *

><p>*Inside a room* The Millefiore member smirked at the caged raven as he continued his torture, knowing that the boy had just broke. "That's right; now tell me what you must do to protect your family."<p>

The captured raven hissed in pain as he looked up and glared, "I…I must kill Sawada Tsunayoshi!" With his declaration, he screamed in pain and agony.

Again the Millefiore man smirked before replying, "That is correct…Hibari Kyoya."

**Yup so another cliffy, but this time I'm going to update as soon as possible. Hopefully this chapter was alright, I don't think I had too great of a description of Tsuna running around everywhere (I'm still working on my descriptive actions). Anyways leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time! (And Happy New Years by the way!)**


	12. YOU ARE AMAZING

**Hey so, I'm back with an update! Yay! So first of all my thanks to all of you who are still reading my story. And special thank to those who commented:**

**Fi Suki Saki: Thanks for your comment, and I'm really glad you're into my story. Ha-ha. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! And sorry I take so long to update, but I'm working on it.**

**Esperanz: Thank you for commenting! And as for Hibari's past, I completely agree. I never really like when people fill in his past (which is ironic since I'm going to do that anyways). I was really hoping that Akira Amano would fill in some of those holes. I wasn't sure about writing this story due to my hopes that Amano would answer my questions but obviously Amano didn't (still sad about that *sob*). So in this story, I'm filling in my own answers that I have for my questions. Hope I don't disappoint you!**

**IcedSoulFairy: Yay I'm so happy! I love reviews so you don't know how happy I am to hear that I'm going to have another reviewer for each chapter! Thanks so much! And as for the guardians past, I'm working on putting them in since Tsuna won't be able to truly understand his guardians without knowing their pasts (sort of). Thanks for cheering me on!**

**Mimi522: Hey thanks for commenting! And yes, I'm fairly certain that Reborn is sitting on the couch drinking his espresso. Couldn't imagine it anyway, ha-ha. And yup homework is a killer; I might need Reborn to motivate me to do it XD. (Let's hope that doesn't really happen.) Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Fiana Ocrisielt: I am really glad that you're enjoying my stories. And you hit me spot on too; I love getting into character with whatever story I write (it isn't fun for me otherwise), while my descriptions aren't too great. I'm working on trying to do better for both of them since I love descriptions however I love being in character even more. Thank you for your comment!**

**Hope I can get some more comments (and tips because I definitely need them ha-ha). Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter and I will be involving the guardians' pasts in the trials. So if anyone has any ideas or anything let me know, and I'll see how I can work them in. Thanks so much for reading everyone!**

_Italics= Thoughts_

**Bold/Underline= Flashbacks**

Ch 12: YOU ARE AMAZING

Tsuna froze in front of the door as his heard pounded out of his chest and his breathing took a sharp turn as he began to quickly intake air and breathe it back out faster. He gulped and trembled, still taken aback by the scream he had heard. _It seems so surreal. I have to be mistaken; there is no way that was Hibari-san's scream…even if that was Hibari-san's voice._ Grinding his teeth together, Tsuna clenched his hands into fists; finally allowing the situation to sink in. _I...even though I knew what was going on, I never fully comprehended the situation. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do or even what I can do. Even though I was upset with them being kidnapped, in my mind I thought they could still handle themselves, that they were invincible… But that's not true since no one is invincible; especially Hibari-san and the others. Every single one of them, including Lambo, has always kept something bottled up inside. Every time they smile it's a little strained, every time they laugh they are a little pained, and still they act as if nothing is wrong. But…but…but as long as they shoulder their pasts, they will always be in chains- entrapped by their pasts! Reborn, Reborn wasn't wrong. __**"**__**Dame-Tsuna, at the very least, I know that you already understand that EVERY one of your guardians has had a hard live and has dealt with a hard past… I know that this test could destroy your guardians or change who they are completely."**__ But I wasn't wrong in my reply, and I meant every word of it! __**"It is my duty as their sky to be with them and shoulder their burdens along their side always. I won't start ignoring them now!"**_ Tsuna shut his eyes tightly before reopening them and glared determinedly at the door. Placing his hands atop the wooden door that now seemed ten times bigger than him. Tsuna felt every inch of him become determined; knowing what he had to do. He pushed the door open as one thought ran through his brain, _**"They are my family after all."**_

Tsuna let out a small yelp as he fell inside the room in surprise. Glancing around he found himself surprised with the scenery. Ignoring the unconscious Vongola men on the ground, Tsuna glanced over at the right. There were several tubes that looked a lot like the tubes which Vindice used to hold prisoners. Tsuna shivered imagining his male mist guardian's reaction once he sees them. Carefully moving himself off of the ground, he blanched at how disgusting the floors were; what originally were supposed to be a pearl white tiles were now a new dirty crème color with traces of (old and new) blood placed atop of it. As he got up, he blinked realizing that no one was inside. _How is that possible? I was sure that someone was in here. But no one is here._ Before Tsuna could take a single step, an alarm instantly went off in his head as he ducked under an object that swished by his head. _What? No way-._ Tsuna turned around as his eyes widened in shock. His lips made a connection to what was happening before his brain, as he whispered in shock, "…Hibari-san…"

* * *

><p>"Hiee! Wait a minute Hibari-san! Why are you attacking me? What's going on? Hiee!" Tsuna quickly ducked as a tonfa swooshed right where the Vongola heir's head was.<p>

"Be quiet." Tsuna froze and looked at Hibari in shock. Yeah, certainly the overly-vicious prefect made lots of demands and threats…but never with so much killing intent. As Tsuna peered at Hibari, and winced as he could practically see the killing intent rise from Hibari's body. Opening his mouth to try and find out what was wrong with his cloud guardian, Tsuna was surprised when Hibari continued, "You won't understand, you CAN'T understand. No one can understand anything of what I go through, understand who I am!" Tsuna gasped as the tonfa aimed straight for his face. However instead of running away Tsuna bit his lip as he put up his arm.

"Gah!" Tsuna hissed in pain as the tonfa landed directly to his arm, but Tsuna quickly strengthened himself and refused to move. "H-Hibari-san, I know that I don't know you and that I can't understand what you're going through. You're right- no one can understand that except for you. But I'm not here to simply try and understand what's it's like to be in your shoes, I'm here to help you Hibari-san! I want to be there for you and help you, just like you guys all do for me every day! We're family, that's what we do for each other Hibari-san!"

"Shut up Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna flinched as Hibari pushed the smaller boy back. Letting out a yelp, Tsuna felt himself go flying back. Grunting Tsuna landed several feet away, he winced as he hit the solid floor hard. "I- I can't stop now. Not even you can stop me Tsunayoshi! I have to do this!"

"But why Hibari-san?! Please let me help!" Tsuna winced as he slowly picked himself up. _Not good, I can't fight Hibari-san in my state. What should I do? _Taking a look at his cloud guardian's form, Tsuna frowned. The tightness was easily seen by Tsuna. Hibari was extremely rigid and he was trembling ever so slightly, even though Tsuna was the only one who could spot his trembling. _Hibari-san…you don't even want to fight me do you? Why? Why? Why? WHY?_ Tsuna felt himself charge towards the older boy, surprising the cloud guardian. Tsuna didn't hesitate to throw out his fist at Kyoya who instantly dodged. _Why can't I be of more help to you Hibari-san?_ Hibari quickly countered Tsuna who was still in mid-air by thrusting his tonfa at the brunette's side._ Am I not trustworthy?_ However, Tsuna could see it coming as he placed a hand to his blocking the tonfa from hitting his side. Tsuna twisted painfully, revealing his face to the still-trembling prefect._ Am…am I not a good sky? _Instantly Hibari froze seeing his sky with tears rolling down his face. The prefect couldn't move- his body instantly refused to his beloved sky as his heart ached upon seeing Tsunayoshi's tears. Hibari could feel his heart split in two- he knew he had to fight Tsunayoshi, but he just couldn't… "Please…Hibari-san…" Hibari quietly watched, his tonfa still inside of Tsuna's hand. "I…I know I can't understand how…how you're feeling, but let me help… Let me help shoulder your burden!" Tsuna determinedly met Hibari's eyes. Hibari looked at his determined sky who still had tears sliding past his cheeks.

He felt his own heart shatter as he told his former Boss, "I cannot, and I will not! Just go away Sawada!" Hibari thrust his other tonfa straight at the shocked sky. Tsuna's eyes widened as he watched his cloud's tonfa aiming straight for his face- straight for the kill. _No, Hibari-san this isn't you! You aren't like this! You may always be aloof, but you love us and protect us! Just as you have always stayed around our side, never leaving- I too will stay! Even if it kills me! Because…Because we are family!_

Quickly raising his other hand to block his face, Tsuna braced for impact when nothing… Tsuna carefully opened his eyes before widening them at the sight of his cloud. Just before him laid Hibari's tonfa, only centimeters away from his face, at a complete stop. Hibari, himself, was looking down with a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

"Why?" Hibari whispered quietly. "Why can't I hit you? Why I can't I bite you to death as I have always done? I have to do it… I have to protect them… To protect them I have to bite you to death, so why? I have to…"

"Who do you have to protect Hibari-san? Please tell me…" Tsuna looked desperately at his broken-down guardian. He had never seen Hibari so lost…ever.

Hibari looked up right into Tsuna's eyes and whispered, "My family… My mother and siblings, Tsunayoshi. Please, I…I don't…" Tsuna's eyes widened and he quickly opened his mouth but was cut off by maniacal laughter.

Flipping around Tsuna spotted a man with a Millefiore symbol. "Kill him now Hibari Kyoya! What are you waiting for?! Do it now!" Tsuna felt anger consumed but pushed it back in favor of helping his cloud guardian.

"Hibari-san, you have to believe in me! And more than anything, you have to trust me!" Kyoya looked up at his boss with broken and lost eyes. Tsuna felt his heart drop, but didn't give up. _There has to be something that I can do. But what? Reborn, what should I do? You always have the answers. Dangit this isn't even a trial anymore! Wait…a trial? A Vongola trial? Maybe… when Reborn said that, __**"The other part of the test is, in a way, how you deal with the situation of trying to connect with your guardians and whether or not they let you in."**__ Maybe it wasn't simply about me straight up asking them, this can still be considered a Vongola trial!_ Tsuna looked straight into Hibari's eyes determinedly, stunning the other boy. Moving his hand slowly as Hibari slowly moved his tonfa away; Tsuna placed his own Vongola ring above Hibari's. Tsuna quietly whispered, "Please believe in me, Hibari-san…no…" Hibari looked up to Tsuna. "Please believe in me…" _**And if worse comes to worse, try using their first names for once Dame-Tsuna.**_ "Please believe in me, Kyoya." Instantly Kyoya's eyes widened before Tsuna placed the two Vongola members' rings together.

A bright glow erupted blinding both of them. Tsuna yelped in surprise, unsure of what to do when he felt strong arms wrap around him. "What did you do idiot omnivore?!" Tsuna smiled lightly as Hibari held onto him giving him the normal "I will bite you to death" glare and tone. _I'm so glad. I…I don't know what will happen next Kyoya. It all depends on whether you let me fully into your heart or not._

* * *

><p>Blinking warily Tsuna yelped as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hibari-san…" Tsuna glanced around and frowned seeing pure whiteness surrounding them. "Where are we?" He blinked when he didn't receive an answer. Looking back at his cloud guardian, he saw how bewildered Hibari looked. Giving a shake of his head Hibari got up, when an idea clinked in Tsuna's head and he quickly stumbled over his words, "I-I mean, K-K-Kyoya, w-where are we?" Tsuna quickly blushed at the unfamiliar name. <em>Great now I feel like a love-struck maiden. I hope it isn't like this with everyone. <em>Tsuna jumped lightly when he heard a smirk. Looking up he, saw Kyoya looking surprisingly happy. Tsuna smiled lightly back at his cloud guardian as he stood up. _We are family, it is only proper to call each so familiarly._

"Putting names aside," Tsuna glanced over at Kyoya as the raven-haired boy continued, "Where are we? And what do we do now?" Tsuna blinked and frowned before looking down at his ring.

"I-I think," Tsuna caught Kyoya's attention, "I think that this is the trial." Looking over at Kyoya and seeing the raised eyebrow continued, "This…This is where you decide whether you'll let me in your heart Kyoya, whether you'll let me help you. I guess…"

"You mean look into my memories?" Tsuna gulped before nodding. Once again Kyoya raised an eyebrow before looking around at nothing. "But how do I do that?" Tsuna also looked around before stepping forward towards Kyoya. He closed his eyes and remembered that this trial was based on trust.

"I trust you Kyoya," Kyoya turned to look at Tsuna as the brunette continued, "Now you have to trust me…" Tsuna held out his hand carefully to Kyoya. Looking at the hand uncertainly, Kyoya slowly placed his hand out towards Tsuna. He froze right before touching Tsuna's hand and pulled back slightly before freezing again. Slowly, Kyoya placed his hand in Tsuna's hand and another light sounded between them. Both of them tensed but did not let go; trusting each other to have enough faith in each other.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, please come here!" Both boys jumped and flipped their heads over, before their eyes widened. Allowing their eyes to settle on the scene in front of them, both of them were stunned.<p>

"T-this is…" Kyoya managed to unintelligently stutter as Tsuna just stood in amazement. Before them was an old cottage placed by the side of a beautiful river. The house was indeed old as indication through the wood. It looked like slightly rotted out but still had a sturdy feeling too it as it was still beautifully tan. The door, however, had been just painted as it was a bright red that shined- almost like a tomato. Glancing over to the side more, Tsuna was astounded by the river- peaceful, and so very soothing. It was a clear blue color that continuously flowed gently without splashing or a loud roar. In front of the house and beside the river, was a small tree that reached to only about the house's roof, which was about fifteen feet. A clothes line was tied to the tree across to the house where were clothes were already hanging. Tsuna smiled lightly and breathed in fresh pine and river smell. _This place is wonderful and it feels so homey._ Before Tsuna's thoughts could progress, he heard a few giggles that caught his attention. He was surprised to see seven children running around the tree. _Even when the tree is so small, they managed to make it still so much for them._

"Sorry Kyoya, I hope I'm not being much of a bother am I?" Tsuna's head turned to a beautiful woman that was placed in front of the door. Her black was so silky and beautiful, even in a ponytail, looked very elegant. Her eyes were a soft brown and she wore a beautiful smile that practically glowed. Her pearl-white apron and slight signs of exhausted showed that she had been hard at work in the house even though she was wearing a fancy, pink blouse with jeans on.

"Mom…," Tsuna jumped as he looked at Kyoya next to him. Widening his eyes, Tsuna turned to see a small-mini Kyoya talking to the beautiful woman.

"She's your mom, K-Kyoya?" Silently, Tsuna cursed himself for stuttering at such an important moment. _Now that I think about it, I've never heard anything about Kyoya's mom before or any of his family members for that matter. Are those children his siblings?_

"Yes," Tsuna peered over at Kyoya who was watching the scene intently, "She is my mother, and those other children are my siblings." _I knew it._ "This place is my home, my other home. My other family…" Tsuna listened quietly as Kyoya continued, "I, I am always the 'carnivore' because of my family here. I had to protect them from everyone- society, authority, even my own father." Tsuna frowned but continued to be patient with his cloud guardian. He watched as Kyoya slowly stepped forward, nostalgia in his eyes. Kyoya suddenly froze and looked at Tsuna surprising him. "You, you have to know Tsunayoshi. Before I met you, in a way, my family was already involved with the mafia."

Tsuna froze in shock at the statement. _No way, Hibari-san was already… Wait…_ Tsuna softly voiced his question out loud, "In a way involved with the mafia? Meaning?"

Carefully Kyoya turned back towards his home as he replied, "My dad is the boss of a mafia organization, however my mother as well as the rest of us refused to get involved. None of us wanted to have to deal with that kind of a lifestyle, but our dad would not let us bail on him. My…my mother suffered a lot of abuse to protect us." Tsuna felt his heart drop but continued listening silently. "She wanted so badly to protect our innocence, to keep us from being involved. Every night she felt so much pain and sadness because my father was not bad at the beginning. But it kept getting worse and worse, and all of us were so scared." Tsuna's eyes widened as the peaceful scene of Kyoya's home disappeared and instead a blur of colors began to fly by. _The scenery is controlled by Kyoya's mind…? And right now Kyoya's mind is a jumbled mess… But he needs to get this out now, so that he won't have to hold it in forever._ "I hated it; I was the oldest so I knew I had the most responsibility. My mom was breaking and I refused to let her go; to let any of us go. We just wanted to stay together, and live free from the mafia world. And when I stood up on my own two feet against my father for the first time, I-I was stricken down so easily Tsunayoshi… It was so humiliating. The thing I remember the most was my mom's screaming. I'm sure she was just as shocked as I was…I…" Kyoya froze as warm arms engulfed him. _Herbivore? What, tears? Why am I crying? I-I'm Hibari Kyoya, dangit! I do not cry! I-I-!_

"It's okay Kyoya! Don't bear it on your own anymore! Please!" Kyoya gulped as he placed his head onto Tsunayoshi's shoulder.

He couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face, but continued telling his sky his story, "M-My mom screamed, and I might've too. I don't really remember. I can see it so clearly though, his narrowed and piercing gray eyes that glared down at me, then the silver gleaming tonfas were thrown down at my feet, and the words he spoke… H-He told me, 'Worthless herbivore, what can you protect if you can't even protect your own home. Pathetic, you will never be strong unless you train. Even after training for years you won't be able to protect anything. You are a worthless herbivore Hibari Kyoya." Tsuna held tightly onto his cloud guardian as Kyoya continued to tremble, his voice barely a whisper. Tsuna's heart clenched at the heart-wrenching sobs that sounded from his strongest guardian. "Worthless! Nothing but a worthless herbivore!" Kyoya struggled lightly to stay close to his sky, his sky that could make him feel so safe without any fears. "I wanted to chase him so bad! But I couldn't move at all! The only sign of life being the sobbing from my family, my family that I was supposed to protect! But I couldn't do anything! I wanted to scream, cry, or heck even a laugh but nothing…worthless… That is all I was…all I am…worthless…"

"NO!" Kyoya jumped as he was pulled arm length away from Tsunayoshi to look straight into his sky's eyes, "YOU are NOT worthless Hibari Kyoya! You ARE one of the strongest people that I have met! You keep your held high and fight for what is right! You should never allow anyone to tell you otherwise! You-!" Tsuna choked as his own tears rolled down his cheeks. "You are a wonderful person, Kyoya. You're wise, strong, kind, and even gentle when you want to be. That day, it doesn't matter what your father says, that day you stood up for your mother Kyoya! And maybe that day was the day- the day you're father took beating a step farther! Maybe that was the day you could've lost your mother but you saved her Kyoya! YOU AND NO ONE ELSE! YOU CAN'T DENY YOURSELF THAT KYOYA, YOU SAVED YOUR MOTHER AND I'M SURE, SO SURE THAT SHE WAS SO INCREDIBLY PROUD! SO DON'T…DON'T…don't…don't deny yourself so much Kyoya…" Tsuna looked up teary-eyed, "Because you're an amazing person, Kyoya…"

**Oh my goodness, this chapter was so emotional for me. I got majorly into character and I'm now practically crying. Yes, yes I started to cry as I wrote this… Also because I was listening to the song "Secrets" by One Republic, I will probably never be able to listen to that song without thinking of this chapter now. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, aren't mad at me for how I created Kiowa's past, and hopefully my descriptions were a lot better. Also, let me know if you want the names of Kyoya's siblings; I plan on mentioning them but not sure if I will put their names yet. Anyways, don't mean to sound mean but I really hope you guys got as emotional as I did (otherwise I will feel really lame). The next chapter shouldn't involve any more of Kyoya's past so it won't be as emotional between those two anymore (this I can promise), however I promise nothing on the other characters. Gah, now I want to hug Kyoya. Well I'm going to listen to a happy song now. Hope you enjoyed, until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13 Being Valued

Chapter 13 Being Valued

**Hey guys, I'm finally back! And I just want to say I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! It has been hectic these past few months and I'm a little peeved off to be perfectly honest. I was going to update sooner since I had almost finished this chapter but my computer completely died, so I lost all my stories I had been working on (So upset!). I just bought a new computer recently but I still don't totally know how to use it so I'm still getting used to it. Anyways, I'm back now and it's summer so I plan on updating a lot faster now. For these next two weeks I have Vacation Bible School at my church though so I might still be a little busy but I plan on updating super soon still (since my afternoons should still be free).**

**Moving on thank you for all of you who support me whether you favorite my story or I or put my story or I on alert. And special thanks to those of who you reviewed.**

**IcedSoulFairy: Um…I'm sorry? Wait are we talking about the fact that it was sadder than usual or long waits or cliffhangers (or all three heehee)? Like I said the chapter made me cry too as I wrote it and it only gets more emotional since we still have the other guardians. I'm sorry for doing this to you!**

**Fi Suki Saki: Yay! I'm so glad you like my story so much! And I'm also glad you liked how Kyoya and Tsuna were in it (I was worried they were becoming too OOC). And as for reviewers and readers I'm surprised I'm getting this many so it's no big. But still thank you very much!**

**iNeedFanfiction: Yay, no offense but I'm sort of glad you thought it was sad. Since I thought I was the only one who was like crying while writing it. (I thought it was just me). But I'm glad to see I succeeded. And again I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating soon! I will be writing more as soon as I post this!**

**Esperanz: I'm so happy, I was worried you weren't going to like it since I had to use a made-up past for Kyoya's, and even then I was trying to make it a small background, not really completely make up Hibari's past. And I'm very happy you like it!**

**Okay well hope you all enjoy and I made it worth the wait, please don't forget to review! I always go over and look at comments so I can get ideas for where to take this story. Thank you for reading!**

**Bold + Underline = Flashback**

_Italics= thoughts_

Kyoya could only stare in shock as his boss allowed tears to freely fall. He blinked lightly at the trembling which resounded through Tsuna's body. A light smirk placed itself upon Hibari's face (because Hibari Kyoya did not smile) as he placed a hand on the man who had become his little brother's head, whispering, "Thank you, Tsunayoshi. Thank you." Tsuna looked up, tears still on his face, and smiled as he gave Kyoya a little nod.

As Tsuna tried to wipe off his tear-stained face, Kyoya noted the surrounding environment was completely black again. Frowning, Kyoya turned back to face Tsunayoshi and decided to voice his problem, "Tsunayoshi, they are in danger..."

Tsuna looked up and managed to stutter, "W-w-who? W-who is in danger?"

Kyoya sighed as he placed himself closer to Tsunayoshi, "The reason why I was trying to fight you at the beginning was because my family is in danger. The men who had captured me told me they had captured my family and would not be giving them back unless I defeated you." Tsuna tilted his head as Kyoya sighed and muttered, "Well they said to kill you, but I would never..."

Tsuna nodded and began thinking of a plan when a dawning realization rang in his head, "K-Kyoya, did they actually show you they had your family?" Kyoya had smirked at Tsuna's stutter of his name before frowning and giving a slow shake of his head no. Continuing, Tsuna frowned before telling him, "Kyoya, I'm not sure they actually have your family..."

In an instant Kyoya frowned and let out a small, "But-."

However Tsuna continued explaining to Kyoya, "Kyoya you still have the choice of staying as my guardian or leaving... But the fact remains if you are to stay with me as my guardian, your family will always be in danger." Tsuna bit his lip in frustration. _Which is why I should remain alone as Dame-Tsuna, so everyone can be safe and happy..._

"Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna opened his eyes to see Kyoya staring at him curiously with slight worry.

Tsuna gulped and continued, "This is what I think we should do since we don't know if they even have your family for sure. When we get out of here, threaten them and ask to see your family. If they really do have your family, they should show you proof. If they don't have proof, it means your family is still alright. If they don't have your family we can fight back, but if they do have your family…you have to fight me…"

"But not for real right?" Tsuna glanced over at Kyoya uncertainly before looking away.

"That's…" _I don't know. I've never had to deal with this kind of pressure before. I have always been on my own so even though I couldn't count on people, people also didn't need to count on me for things too. I shouldn't be, but I'm scared. Scared that I will fail- fail the only people who have come to trust and love me. _Tsuna looked up at Hibari who looked very perplexed and gulped. _I don't want to fail but I don't want to run anymore. I won't run from those who make me smile and laugh everyday- and those who smile and laugh with me. Gokudera…_ A flash of the dynamite user's blushing and proud face ran through Tsuna's. _Yamamoto…_ The baseball player let out a jolly laugh while swinging his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. _Onii-san…. _The extreme boxer appears behind them while extremely yelling to join the boxing club. _Chrome… _The shy purple-haired woman stood to the side smiling lightly at the group. _Mukuro… _The illusionist smirked as he openly tried riling the others before pulling out his trident to block a well-aimed tonfa. _Kyoya… _An angry prefect glaring at them while saying his signature mark, a smirk well planted on his face.

A hand placed itself on Tsuna's shoulder as he opened his eyes to look at Kyoya. "I…I'm not good with this stuff." Tsuna shuddered and looked away feeling more depressed than before. _I love those smiling faces, no matter how crazy things get, but I don't what I can do… I'm just Dame-Tsuna…_

Tsuna jumped hearing a snort, "That's why you're only an omnivore, not a carnivore, Tsunayoshi." Looking up at Hibari, Tsuna felt a small smile spread across his face.

"Ha-ha I guess you're right." Tsuna scratched the back of his head before looking at his cloud guardian sheepishly. "Still I won't let you guys down, I promise."

Hibari raised an eyebrow and smirked lightly, "Hn." _Looks like the Hibari we all know is back, now it's my turn to stand back onto my feet. I may be Dame-Tsuna, but I'm also Sawada Tsunayoshi- and Sawada Tsunayoshi is not a quitter…sort of…_

A light began glowing from the two Vongola members' rings making them blink in surprise, "Eh? What's going on?" Tsuna yelped as he felt gravity weigh on top of him, pulling him down. "Hiiieee!" _Aw…_ Opening his eyes, Tsuna found himself slightly surprised as Kyoya drew them together before the light engulfed the two of them.

* * *

><p>Tsuna winced at the pain felt in his muscles, but quickly jolted up. Kyoya was right next to him, also getting up. Looking around Tsuna instantly recognized the crème-colored floors and tubed room. <em>We are back at where we started. But now what do we do?<em>

An evil laugh was heard jolting both boys out of their dazed stupors. Instantly they spotted the crazed Millefiore member from earlier. "What are you waiting for Hibari Kyoya? Don't you want to protect your family?! Kill him, kill him now or else the brats will lose their heads." Tsuna physically flinched at the man's black eyes filled with bloodlust.

"Where is my family? Tell me or I'll bite you to death." Kyoya whipped out his tonfas and glared hatefully at the man before him, while Tsuna stood uncertain of what to do. The other man smirked before laughing, Kyoya let out a warning growl but the man only laughed louder. Tsuna could feel himself getting just as annoyed as his cloud guardian. _It's no wonder Byakuran couldn't control these men, it's as if they have completely lost their sanity…_

"Maybe if you did what we told you," the man lowered his face to look at the Vongola members before licking his lips, "you would know where your family is." The man let loose a small cackle before regaining control of himself and adding on, "There's an idea."

Kyoya growled but was stopped by Tsunayoshi before he could launch himself at the man, "Why are you doing this? Our war is over, don't you understand that?" Kyoya glanced uneasily at Tsuna, but nonetheless controlled his actions- both boys now knew the Millefiore did not have Kyoya's family, but it didn't change the fact the man was still a crazed enemy. "There's no need to fight anymore! We are no longer enemies, why can't you see that? Please reconsider!"

A loud cackle signaled the Millefiore's response as he licked his lips again, sending chills down Tsuna's back. "Heh how pathetic. So you're the great, mighty Vongola Decimo? I heard rumors, but how truly weak you are- begging to not fight. Pathetic, I can't believe Byakuran-sama has lowered himself to someone so utterly pitiful and spineless. Not that it matters now that you've entered the lion's den." Tsuna frowned as he watched the man across from him continue, "It's no wonder your guardians were broken so easily, they could care less about someone as pathetic as you. The thought kept running in my head as I taunted your little cloud guardian over there, but now I can see why so clearly. It wasn't just him you know? They all betrayed you in a heartbeat- so easily~."

Uncertain, Tsuna blinked before glancing at his cloud guardian who had put his head down in shame. _** "I know that this test could destroy your guardians or change who they are completely, but if we don't do this and an enemy manages to inquire details of the past of one of them; it could put their own life at risk, and even worse their boss's, your, life at risk Dame-Tsuna because of past emotions getting mixed into their own actions."**__ That is exactly what Reborn told me before we started the trial, so I knew what I was getting into… _Tsuna looked up and froze seeing the Millefiore man smile as if he already won before looking over at his cloud guardian again. _But…Kyoya didn't break… He stood by me and still wanted to protect me even while trying to protect his family. They want to protect their most valued people in their hearts, is that so wrong? I…_

"I don't blame them for doing so…" Kyoya threw his head up in surprise as the Millefiore frowned and looked at Tsuna as if he were a lunatic. "I'm only Dame-Tsuna so they really don't need to protect me since I'm not worth it. But still, even though I'm only Dame-Tsuna and even though they are trying to protect something they cherish so much- they still are trying to protect me." Tsuna closed his eyes as a smile grew across his face. "They still love me more than anything and that's all I could ever ask for."

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna looked up and smiled lightly at Kyoya who gave a shake of his head. "Honestly you really are a small animal. But…you're still our sky no matter what others say; you are also one of our most valued people." _If not our most valued person…_

Tsuna felt his eyes glitter as he listened to his cloud guardian speak, "Kyoya…"

Kyoya let out a small growl before turning slightly away from Tsuna, "Hn. Don't get used to it Omnivore." Tsuna sweat-dropped seeing his cloud guardian's normal antics. _Looks like Kyoya's back to his normal, antisocial self._

"Enough of this!" Both boys looked up in surprise as the crazed man charged Tsunayoshi, "I'll destroy Vongola Decimo myself!" _Hie! I still don't have any weapons! What should I do?_

"I'll bite you to death." Tsuna let out a small eep as Kyoya rushed by him and charged at the Millefiore member, surprising both Tsuna as well as the enemy. Tsuna could only watch as his cloud guardian completely destroyed the other man, completely beating him to a pulp. Letting out a sigh, Tsuna sweat-dropped. _I almost feel sorry for him, almost…_

After Kyoya finished beating the man to a bloody pulp, he walked over with a humph- making Tsuna smile. "Glad to see you're back Hibari-san." Hibari raised an eyebrow as he looked at Tsuna and stopped walking- looking as if he were waiting for something. _Ack. _"I mean K-K-Ky-Kyoya…" Tsuna felt himself blush as Kyoya simply smirked and pulled Tsuna out the doorway.

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a scream from the door right across from them. Both of them didn't hesitate to charge forward. _This can't be happening! It's just like when Kyoya screamed, but this time its Mukuro's scream… What is going on?!_

"Mukuro!"

**Hooray for cliffhangers! (Sort of). I was going to end it earlier, but was like no they deserve more than that. Anyways I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a review commenting on what you thought of it. Also my plans are to update by tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow, but like I said I still have a couple of things going on so I may not succeed in updating that fast. I do, however, have some one-shots I just finished too. So yeah…thanks for reading and until next time! (Which will hopefully be soon)**


	14. Chapter 14: Saving the Mist?

Chapter 14: Saving the Mist?

**So….I'm a horrible person I know…. I'M SO SORRY! T-T. I've been so busy with college, it is ridiculous. Not to mention, I already procrastinate to begin with, plus story block, plus I've recently gotten a new puppy as well (she's adorable but absolutely crazy ha-ha). All in all, I've been a bad author I know. Please don't hate me! I'm planning on putting a lot of focus into this story before the next semester pops up though because I have 5 hard classes this coming semester (why I signed up for all of them I will never know), but I promise not to abandon this story or you guys! In fact, after I update everything tonight I plan on working on the next chapter of this story and hopefully updating this Friday which I think will become story update day. Anyways I really hope you guys like this chapter and please leave me a comment letting me know what you thought of this chapter. I actually had this chapter done for a while, and was hoping for my editor to go over it but unfortunately she's busy so I figured what the heck? (Sorry if you forgot what happened in the previous chapter too.****)**

**P.S. - PLEASE FORGIVE ME EVERYONE! GOMENASAI MINNA!**

**Special thanks to: ZucchiniPiupiu, Akane Izo, Kanalukio, Fi Suki Saki, and moongirljc for reviewing! I love reviews 3.**

**To Akane Izo: Yeah the bummer was I had to spend my summer prepping for college for the first time and looking for jobs (which ended up being impossibly, most jobs are filled up here unfortunately). It's summer again over here, but not for much longer. And again, I'm sorry for being gone so long...I know I horrible :'(**

**To Fi Suki Saki: ...I DIDN"T EVEN NOTICE! Oh my gosh that is funny! Wow, I literally was at total random when I picked out the guardians. Poor Tuna fish, his torture will end...hopefully within several chapters ;)**

_Italics=Thoughts_

"Mukuro, are you alright?! Mukuro!" Tsuna quickly rushed to the door across from Kyoya's, inside the blank hallway. Suddenly another scream sounded. Tsuna blinked at it, that wasn't Mukuro. Yanking the door open, Tsuna's jaw nearly dropped to the ground at the sight of the bloodied bodies scattered everywhere with Mukuro standing triumphantly in the middle. Behind Tsuna, the brunet heard Kyoya let out a growl, probably jealous that Mukuro hadn't hesitated to take out the enemy unlike him.

"M-Mukuro?" Tsuna's wide eyes looked over his male, mist guardian to make sure he was alright despite the fear he felt of his mist guardian.

"Oya?" Tsuna wasn't sure whether to flinch in fear or sigh in relief as the pineapple-headed man flashed a smile at the pair and made his way over, while hopping over the littered bodies. "Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm so glad that you're okay. Good to see you too Skylark-kun."

"Pineapple-herbivore."

"Oya?"

"Hiieee! Please don't fight here!" Tsuna frantically wave his hands around, barely missing hitting his two guardians, worried that the two hot-headed guardians would begin fighting each other before they could find the others.

"Kufufu, whatever you say Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Hn."

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief with his right hand over his heart before Mukuro added, "Besides we have to go get Chrome."

Tsuna's eyes widened as his head flew up to look at Mukuro, "Do you know where Chrome is?!"

"Nope." Cue incoherent mumblings and sobs by Tsuna. "But I know she's here according to these idiots." Mukuro gave a small kick to one of the men on the ground to point out "these idiots." Seeming to remember the beaten men on the ground, Tsuna looked wearily at the ground make his mist guardian let out a sigh, "They are all still alive, Tsunayoshi. We listen to you when it comes to that rule. Even if they did deserve it…"

Tsuna seemed to relax slightly at the reassurance before whispering, "What happened?"

Kyoya looked at Mukuro expectantly with Tsunayoshi at the pineapple-haired, I mean blue-haired man who gave a shake of his head, "I'm not entirely sure. When I woke up here, I was surrounded by a bunch of weird kind of scientist people. They told me I was to obey every word they say or else Chrome would be hurt, and Ken and Chikusa would be sent back to Vindice."

"And so you obeyed them, herbivore?" Kyoya had an eyebrow raised with his question.

"Of course I did Skylark-kun." Kyoya growled at the name, but Mukuro simply ignored him and continued, "They proceeded to tell me that I would be attacking Sawada Tsunayoshi, in which case I proceeded in attacking them and taking them all out."

"B-but why would you…?" Tsuna couldn't have looked more shocked at the summary.

Mukuro let out a sigh, "Tsunayoshi the last time I saw you, you had been attacked. I was worried about you." _Mukuro…_ "After all, what would I do if that body of yours had been damaged? I do not want to have to take over a damaged body kufufu." _And there it is._

"Pineapple-herbivore, I will bite you to death for your insolence."

"Hiieee! Hib-Kyoya, please don't fight here! We still have to go search for the others!"

"Oya?" Tsuna gave Mukuro a curious look as the brunette stood in front of Kyoya. "When did you two get on a first name basis?"

Kyoya's smirked, "Just started, are you jealous idiotic-herbivore?" A tick mark appeared on Mukuro's head before he simply smirked back and proceeded to glomp Tsunayoshi.

"Hiieee! Mukuro?!" Kyoya simply raised an eyebrow again at the scene.

"Why would I be jealous Skylark-kun? Tsunayoshi has already been calling me by my first name for quite some time. In fact, besides the Arcobaleno, I'm the only one who Tsunayoshi would call with a first name." _Actually I call Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, Fuuta, Spanner, and Byakuran by their first name. Plus I'm the sure list goes on, but does it really matter?_ "So you should be jealous of me, Sky-lark-kun~."

"Ano Mukuro?"

Mukuro looked down at his boss who he was still holding, "Yes Tsunayoshi?"

"I just thought that I heard you scream earlier… What was that about? Did they hurt you or something?" Tsuna and Kyoya watched as Mukuro turned his head and mumbled something. "What?"

"THEY TRIED TO GIVE ME A SHOT, THOSE-!"

"Mukuro, language!" Kyoya looked at Tsunayoshi in disbelief, was he really censoring language in an enemy lair?

"THEY…" both of the other two boys turned to face the furious mist guardian, "TRIED…" Tsuna winced slightly knowing what a fear of shots Mukuro has, while Kyoya's smirk only widened, "TO GIVE ME A SHOT! WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE ANYWAYS?!"

"M-Mukuro…"

"Does the pineapple not want to take his medicine to get well?" Tsuna face-palmed, why did Kyoya love torturing him so?

Mukuro let out a growl, but Tsuna jumped in before things could escalate, "KYOYA, MUKURO, STOP!" Both boys stopped and looked at their boss in surprise. "Please, we can't do this now. We have to go find the others and fast!" The two bloodthirsty guardians sighed, but nodded their head in agreement. "Good, now let's go find-."

"Well, well, seems we not only have an intruder but we also seem to have some escapees as well."

The three boys turned around only to have all of their eyes widen and Tsuna yelp, "Chrome?!"

**I know…I'm evil for the cliffhanger, but it had to happen for my next chapter. Besides, when have I not left you guys with a cliffhanger? :D. Hope you guys enjoyed, please leave me a comment letting me know your thoughts and I hope to update again this Friday. Until next time~!**


End file.
